


Can We Still Blame It On the Booze?

by PrayingandGaying



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And emotional, Bottom Nico, Doctor Will, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Glasses!Jason, Hurt Nico, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Nico is a Dork, Tears, Threesome, Will is a Doctor, age up characters, hospital visits, just a bit of Angst, mototcycle!Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingandGaying/pseuds/PrayingandGaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern, Age Up, AU) It has been three weeks since Nico has moved in with Percy and Annabeth's apartment and with the feelings Nico still holds for Percy, the unpredictable is bound to happen. That's what bothered Nico the most, Jason tries his best to be there for his friend since Nico was there for him but after a night of drinking, Nico and Jason get  into something messy. Nico swears to not drink crazy again but it happens again and something even worse happens, his world comes crumbling down around him. Nico becomes confused, the people he goes to are no longer there for him and the question of 'Can we still blame it on the booze?' no longer covers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico comes home to a drunk Percy, he tries to getthe drunk to sleep but he accidently gets felt up and it leads to his first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED* Cause I looked back and realized this shit needs to be edited. (Like every chapter. OMG)

It had already been three weeks since Nico had started to live in Percy and Annabeth's apartment. His father had left for a few months and he didn't want Nico to stay home by himself, even though Nico was already old enough. Fuck he was graduating college this year but his father still wanted him to be watched. Nico had gotten used to living with Percy and Annabeth, it wasn't any different from hanging out  with them when they were kids and his feelings for Percy were still the same as ever. He thought they would leave once he got older but they never did, his knew he was a little gay but not many other guys attracted him like how Percy did.

Even though he had been with them for almost a month he still had some anxiety over things staying 'normal', he felt that his feelings would show and Percy would hate him forever. It nagged him at times but he had Jason to regulate his worries. He would never say it out loud but he was grateful for Jason, Nico had no choice but to confide in him when Jason found out that he liked Percy. Nico thought that Jason would find it disgusting but he was super supportive and it gave Nico a sense of relief. He felt in debt to Jason but he said that Nico's presence through his break up with Piper was enough for him, and three years later Jason was still looking out for Nico.

So far everything had been going normal, he rarely saw the two other roommates because Annabeth would be holed up her work room or at work figuring out her building designs. Percy would be at work or the two would be on a date; Nico would come home from school and most of the time they wouldn't be home till late. Nico came home as per usual, around five in the evening, the house lights would normally be closed but today they weren't.

Someone was home.

Nico really hoped it was Annabeth because he could act normal around her. Nico closed the door slowly behind him and set a bag of groceries on the floor. He heard noise coming out from Percy and Annabeth's bedroom as he got closer to the hall where their rooms were. He was just a bit curious, the sounds sounded like laughter and groans here and there. As Nico got closer he heard the TV on and more laughter that ended in sighs. Nico waited a moment before knocking on the door. But no one answered.

 _Uh...I guess the TV is too loud._ Nico knocked on the door again with a bit more force. Finally the noise was turned down and the door was slowly opened. Nico stepped back to see Percy poked his head out.

"Oh hey! How was school?"

Percy held this goofy smile on his face and his hair was all over the place like he never let the bed. Nico's nose wrinkled as the scent around Percy made it to his nose.

Alcohol.

Percy had a day off and he was drinking. It wasn't a surprise, Percy enjoyed a good drink just as any other guy would but sometimes he would forget his limits and sometimes go off the handle. No matter how many horrible hangovers Percy would never learn his lesson. Annabeth is usually there to help curb the amount of drinks but most of the time Percy can control himself.

But today was not one of these days.  

"You're drunk and it's five o'clock. Figures." Nico scoffed, he pressed on the door and tried to make his way into the room. He needed to take the booze from him or else he won't stop and Annabeth wouldn't be happy with that once she got home. Percy moved to let Nico in, almost stumbling backwards and falling on the ground if he hadn't regained balance. Percy tried to walk backwards again so that he would land on the bed but he suddenly slipped. Percy tried to grab onto something but nothing was there but Nico, Percy reached out and he grabbed onto the he smaller male's shirt.

"Whoa! Percy!" Nico yelled as he shut his eyes and braced for impact. Percy landed backwards on the bed, his hands gripped onto the front of Nico's shirt and he chuckled to himself. Percy slowly let go of Nico's shirt, smoothing it out from him. Nico let out a small huff as he opened his eyes to see Percy's face right under him, he felt his face warm up and he hoped that Percy couldn't see him turning red. (Curse his pale skin)

"O-Okay, Now that you're on the bed why don't you get some sleep and stop drinking." Nico slowly rose but was pulled back down onto Percy's broad chest, his face squished against him as Percy chest as his arms hugged his head.

"W-What are you doing?" Nico asked quietly. Percy didn't reply he just lightened his grip on Nico so he was able to lift his head and look at the older boy. Nico was about to say something but his body jolted when Percy's arms moved from his head to his hips. Hugging him tight Percy pressed his lips on the top of Nico's forehead. Nico looked up and his eyes widened. Percy looked at him with a gentle smile.

"You're were so cute when you were younger...what happened!?" Percy tightened his grip on Nico's waist. a put on his face as he pressed another kiss to Nico's forehead. 

"Ow! Percy." Nico squirmed around trying to get out his his viper grip. Percy soon lightened his grip and sighed. He kept his hold on Nico for a while, his buzzed brain making him feel relaxed as Nico's body warmth spread through him. Nico started to feel uncomfortable around his lower area, his pants felt tight and his face grew warmer. The feel of Percy's body heat and his heart beating next to Nico's ear was starting to affect him the longer they stayed like that.  

_Dammit. Not now._

Nico squirmed around again trying to slip put any way possible but it was useless. All the squirming caused Nico's crotch of rub against Percy's leg that had been between Nico's legs and made his growing boner worse. "Shoot..." Nico muttered quietly to himself. "Percy, I need to uh...use the bathroom."

It wasn't a lie and it was the quickest way to get out. But Nico heard no answer, he asked again but no answer. He lifted his head to see Percy's eyes closed and heard light snoring. Percy's grip on his was reduced to just his arms lain across Nico's back.  

_Seriously..._

The guy fell asleep, stupid drunk. Nico clicked his tongue and tried his hardest to slip out without waking the other male up. He was able to slide out of Percy's arms and land on the floor, he got up slowly and moved Percy so that he was sleeping normally on the bed. Nico found himself staring at Percy's peaceful face for a bit longer than was necessary. He snapped out and made his way out of the room. Nico quickly went to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He let out a long, shaky, sigh as he pressed his back against the door. 

"Okay, ah...calm down..." Nico looked down at his pants. A frown on his face at the tightness in his pants and the little tent it was creating. Nico walked in the circle as he tried to make it go away but the heat that he felt wouldn't go away. Nico knew the only way to get rid of it, was to deal with it but he didn't want to do that. It felt wrong and so dirty. Nico shook his to shake the thoughts away. 

_No, No, No, I'm not going to do that._

Nico stopped walking the a circle and flopped on his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and sighed. As he thought about Percy's body flushed against his, Nico could feel his erection grow harder. He just couldn't stop thinking about Percy's body that cuddled him. Nico bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. 

_His body is so sexy... that swimmer body..._ _No! wait what?_

Nico's head shook again, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but that didn't help. His mind was racing along with his heart, and the heat the simmered along his lower belly was too much to sleep off. Nico took a couple of deep breaths and figured that there was no helping his little friends poking upwards. He hesitated to take his pants off but once they were gone he felt a bit better; the thin cloth of his boxers let a small breeze hit his erection. Nico bit his lower lip as he slowly reached down and pulled his throbbing dick out through the open slit of his boxers.

Nico could see that the tip already had a clear drops of precum, he rubbed the tip with his thumb and his breath hitched. Nico fingers played at the edge of his boxers, getting closer and closer to his twitching dick. His hand slowly wrapped around his erection, he squeezed it just enough and started to move his hand at a slow pace. Nico's free hand covered his mouth, moans were threatening to slip out of his mouth, it was embarrassing and if anyone heard him. 

"Nnn..." Nico's hand started to move faster, and he started to feel hotter than before. He hated doing this thinking of his childhood friend but at the moment the pleasure over ruled his logic. Nico would let Percy's name slip out of mouth occasionally as his thumb rubbed back and forth over his dripping slit before going back to tug at his fully hard erection. Nico felt something was missing, he was no stranger to using the back door and recently he couldn't finish without slipping a finger or two in. He slipped two finger into his mouth, rubbing them slowly against him tongue, coating them with a good amount of saliva. His moans getting a bit loud and his hand rubbing faster. 

"Mmn..." Nico moved his tongue around his fingers, in between them, around them, letting them explore around his mouth. A string of saliva connected the tips of his fingers as he slowly removed them out of his mouth. His breath was shaky as he slipped his boxers lower with his other hand, no longer caring about anything but the pleasure he was feeling.  

Nico kicked off his boxers and let them hang of the edge of the bed. Nico crawled back and sat up against his pillow, spreading his legs for easy access to his ass. Nico gripped his dick again, giving it a few strokes before he started to enter his fingers. He rubbed one wet finger to slick himself at bit, he pushed slightly and his finger slipped inside.

Nico let out a low moan, he hadn't done it in a while and the feeling was more than he expected. At little uncomfortable at first but as he curled his finger upwards and shivered, there was only pleasure. He started rubbing his dick again before he slipped his other finger in. Nico slowly pushed them in and out of himself, his breathing uneven and airy. 

"Ah!" Nico pushed his fingers in farther, he could feel himself clench around his fingers as he rubbed his erection faster. Nico closed his eyes as he pushed his fingers even further, he pressed a spot and his body twitched.

"T-There...!!" Nico breathed out.

 He continuously pressed his prostate over and over again. Curling and uncurling his fingers as he fucked himself. Nico felt hot and embarrassed, precum dripped out even more making slick noises that filled the room. His lewd body twitched with anticipation of his orgasm, a heat pooling around his stomach. The feeling was rising higher and higher and Nico knew he was about to finish, he fucked himself thinking of Percy ravishing him. The thought of Percy's hot dick ramming into him sent Nico over the edge. 

"Percy, ah!" 

His eyes shut tightly as he released all over his hand and his lower abdomen. His ass clenched around his fingers, he continued to stroke himself slowly to get everything out of his system. Nico's breathing was heavy as he slowly laid himself down on the bed. Nico rolled to his side and let his hands hang over the bed. He felt hot and sticky but his was in euphoria, this orgasm racked his body even more since it had been a while since he had done something like that.

But soon Nico's chest stared to hurt, he started to feel guilty. He didn't want to think of Percy while doing something like that but he couldn't help it. Lust made him her bitch and Nico knew it.  

As he stared at his desk, with a picture of his father, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Hazel with him when he got his acceptance letter to his first choice college, Nico felt his face become hot again but different from before. His faced tensed as a few hot tears slowly rolled down his face and onto the pillow. Nico gasped, rubbing his eyes with his forearm. He hated the feelings he held onto, he wished that he could let it go but he couldn't, it followed him everywhere. He even chose the college Percy went to and never made the connection till he was there. It was something in subconscious mind or something to make connections to Percy. He scolded himself for it but it was hard to really let something like that go. First loves were weird like that. 

"I'm so s-stupid..." He sniffled his nose a few times before getting up from the bed to clean up.

He walked over to the desk and grabbed a towel and hand sanitizer, he cleaned his abdomen and flaccid dick up with a towel. Rubbing his fingers on the towel as well before rubbing them with sanitizer.  Once he was done Nico  turned around to go back to bed, but he just stood there. Nico sniffled again and he held tears back this time, he took a few deep breaths. Nico turned around again to face his desk. He reached out to set the picture face down on the desk. His strong feeling made his do something he regretted and having such a happy picture staring at him make him feel guilty for having such a dirty secret. 

With a sigh Nico slipped into bed, he curled into a ball and fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! Normally I do One shots/Short Stories but this ended up evolving into a chapter thing. Haha. Always need a taste of something different. Percicobeth (?) and Jasico are my secret passion (shuush)  
> Anyway, hope you liked it and if there is anything you wanna comment or whatevs go ahead.  
> I promise I'll try not to keep anyone waiting for the next chapter...if there are people...haha. 
> 
> Okie Dickie  
> Till Next Time. *Salute*  
> EDITED* Cause I looked back and realized this shit needs to be edited. (Like every chapter. OMG)


	2. The Second Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Nico had his little slip up and he is constantly worrying about it, so he goes to Jason for some way to get it of his chest. Jason decides to take Nico out so he can relax and stop worrying, but after one too many drinks things don't go down the right road. Strike Two for Di Angelo's problems.

Jason blushed slightly as he sat across from Nico, he shifted around in his chair as he listened to NIco talk about what happened a few nights ago. Jason tried to listen but Nico's story was a bit embarrassing so Jason reached over and covered Nico's mouth. The smaller boy's eyes widened and he stopped talking, he glared at Jason but the blonde shook his head before removing his hand from the other man's face.

"Sorry, but that's enough I don't need to listen to the rest of the story."

Nico nodding, understanding what Jason meant. He picked up his coffee mug and took a few sips to keep his hands busy in the awkward silence. Jason did the same and they both set their cups down at the same time. The small cafe they were in was filled with people chatting adn getting their morning coffee but it was easy to hear other people's conversations and that's what made Jason do what he did. 

Jason cleared his throat and looked at Nico with a sympathetic smile. He reached over and put his hand on Nico's. 

"You okay? And don't lie to me." 

Nico glared at Jason again and let out a small sigh. Nico nodded his head and spoke 

"I'm fine. Don;t worry about me, it's not really your problem anyway." 

Jason tilted his head to the side and gave Nico a blank expression. The younger man stared back at Jason with a frown, they had a stare off for a while before Jason sighed and reached over to press a finger against Nico's chest.

"You have got to be kidding me, I know you're not fine even after talking to me. You must be constantly worrying about it right?" Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

Nico made a fist and rested his chin on it as he continued to stare at Jason, but it didn't take him long to open his mouth and say what was really on his mind.

"Okay fine, I worry about it all the time because every time I see they I feel guilt and hate at the same time and I try my best to just avoid them. No matter how much I want to just feel normal about it, it's hard." Nico took another sip out of his cup.

"There you go." Jason smiled at him again and sat back in his chair. He pursed his lips and thought of ways to help Nico, he tapped the side of his head for a second before smiling widely. "I got it, I'm going to take you out tonight. You need so relaxation and a few drinks, just us we can just sit and chat at this place I frequent. What do you think?" 

Nico stared at Jason, he was thinking about saying no but he knew he needed a drink and a night out of the house. He tossed his head from side to side then finally nodded.

"Sure, why not. It better be a good place."

Jason laughed and reassured Nico it was going to be great. "So, seven tonight? I'll pick you up." 

Nico shrugged his shoulders and downed the rest of his coffee. He set the cup down and exhaled. "That works for me." 

"Sweet. I'll see you later then, I gotta get to work." Jason left a few dollars and rubbed Nico's shoulder before leaving the cafe. Nico rubbed the place Jason touched and soon his hand was just resting on  his shoulder as he sighed again. He wasn't sure what to expect from going out to drink with Jason but if it helped him to get past his issue then why not,right? Nico shrugged again then decided to go back to the apartment, since he had no classes today he decided that he would just laze around at home. 

"Thanks." He muttered to a waitress as he paid up front before leaving. He stepped out and made his way back home. As he walked home he started to get a little nervous about going out with Jason but he shook his head and kept on walking. 

                                                                                                       --------------------------------------------------------

Nico watched the street lights and buildings as the car quickly drove past them, he kept on staring out the car window as he asked Jason a question. 

"Uh, where are we going? Did I ask that?" Nico turned his head and looked at Jason with a quirked eyebrow. The blonde chuckled as he tapped on the steering wheel and turned on the corner. 

"We're going to this place called Olympus Bar and Grill. Leo told me about it a while back and I'm a regular there. They got good food too if you get hungry." Jason gave a quick look at Nico but the other boy had already turned back to look out the window. Jason turned back to the road and smiled to himself.

They drove a little while more before they made it to their destination. Nico followed behind Jason and he heard a lot of people greet Jason as they walked in, Nico did his best to stay close to his friend,he bacame cautious about the people there. Jason stopped at the very end of the bar and patted the seat next to him for Nico. The smaller guy sat down and tapped his fingers on the bar, his leg was bouncing involuntarily.

Jason looked down at Nico and laughed, he lgithly slapped down on Nico's shoulder. "Don't be nervous. Just relax."

Nico glared at Jason for a second but took a few deep breaths. The bartender, who was a stocky guy with scruff around his big smile came up to them. He shook Jason's hand

"Good to see you again, Jason."

Jason smiled back at the bartender. "How's the knee? Therapy treating you well?" The bartender laughed and nodded then he turned and offered his hand to Nico and they shook hands. The bartender squinted at Nico with a smirk on his face.

"He your boyfriend?" Nico blushed and frowned, he turned his head to Jason as the bartender continued to talk "Heard you might have switched sides since Piper and you..." The bartender made a cracking noise. 

Jason shook his head with a chuckle and his hand clapped down on Nico's shoulder. "He is like my little brother, this is Nico, I'm taking him on a guy's night." The bartender's mouth went into a shape of an 'O' then he asked about drinks and Jason told him for two Black Jacks on the rocks. 

Nico kept looking around the bar and just couldn't stay still. Jason was on his phone for a while before he looked up to see Nico a bit uncomfortable. He reached over and placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. 

"Hey, you good? Wanna eat?" 

Nico looked at him, he slowly shook his head and he was about to say something but the bartender placed two drinks down on the table, "There you go guys. Enjoy." Jason nodded his head and took the drink into his hands. Nico did the same but was hesitant to drink it, he watched Jason taking a few sips from him and so he did that same. His face cringed as he drank some of it down, it was a little strong but tasted pretty good. Jason smiled as he watched Nico, he just stared at him for a while. 

"What?" Nico asked with a frown once he realized Jason was staring at him. The blonde shook his head and took another sip of his drink before asking a few questions. 

"You seem that you like the drink. First time with scotch?" Nico shook his head and kept taking sips of his drink. 

The two continued to drink for a while before Jason wanted something a bit more stronger and soon they were a little drunk and they would be laughing and talking like the awkward and silent air around them dissipated. Nico had a few shots for the first time and the boys seemed to have a ball as they enjoyed the night. 

It was already twelve in the morning and they were both still talking and finishing their last drink. The bartender had set the room upstairs for Jason and Nico instead of calling a cab so they could let the booze wear off. He brought them upstairs and let them into the room. "I'm leaving the key to the bar out on the desk downstairs. See you guys in the morning." Jason and Nico laughed and waved good bye to the bartender. 

There was only one bed and a nightstand in the room, Jason took a seat in the bed and kicked off his shoes. Nico did the same and they both flopped on the bed, they stared up at the ceiling in silence before Nico started to babble. 

"You know what I love, laundry. I don't know why but I do! Do you like laundry?" He looked at Jason and squinted at him. Jason had his hands behind his head and he thought for a second then nodded. 

"Yah I love laundry and how warm it is..."

They both laughed then it became silent again. But suddenly Jason turned on his side, he propped his elbow up and rested his head on his hand. He looked down at Nico with a quirked eyebrow, the other boy made the same face as he waited for Jason to say something and when he did, it sounded serious. 

"Do you love Percy?" 

Nico's eyes widened, he wasn't sure how to answer that, drunk or not, he pursed his lips. After took his time to answer, he finally opened his mouth to answer. 

"I...I do. Or I think I do." Nico stuttered a bit but nodded. 

Jason nodded his head a few time and he started to stared at Nico again, he blinked slowly with his eyes feeling a little heavy. They both stared at each other before Jason spoke again "If I was your boyfreind would...would would you..." He chucked "Love me too?" 

Nico chuckled as well, he made a smooching face at Jason and nodded with a goofy smile. "I guess I would because you would be my man, duh..." Nico let out a happy sigh. Jason reached over and ran his hand through Nico's hair and trailed down to the side of Nico's face. The brunette closed his eyes and nuzzled against the blonde's hand until he pulled it away. 

"Your skin's really soft..." Jason muttered. Nico chuckled, his hand slowly reached over and lightly touched the scar of the top of Jason's lip. His fingers lingered but when he decided to pull away Jason grabbed his wrist. Nico gasped as he watched Jason open his mouth and take his finger in. Nico could feel Jason's tongue swirl around his thin finger, it was wet and warm but Nico couldn't bring himself to pull away. 

Jason slowly pulled Nico's finger out of his mouth with a pop, he brought Nico's hand closer to his mouth and started to lick between the slim fingers. Nico's breath hitched as he watched Jason's tongue dance through his fingers making them wet and cold as the air touched his wet skin. 

"J-Jason..." Nico whispered. The blonde looked up at Nico with a seductive stare but he continued to lick around Nico's fingers. He stopped once he was satisfied but moved on to kiss down Nico's arm till he was looming over Nico. They shifted so that Nico's head was resting on the pillow and Jason's arms were on either side of his face. 

"Do you wanna continue..." Jason asked quietly. Nico slid his hands up Jason's arm and wrapped them around the older man's neck. 

"I...guess." He muttered as stared at Jason with a unsure look on his face. Jason nodded and muttered that Nico could stop him anytime; he kissed Nico on the forehead and made his way down. He hesitated at Nico's lip, his face hovering over the brunette and Nico lifted his head slightly to bridge the gap. Jason jolted at the feeling of kissing another man and even more so Nico, but he found it sweet and soft. The started to give each other light kisses, Jason went down on his forearms and his body pressed against Nico's. Jason could feel Nico's hands playing his hair and running his hands through it, the feeling of another person's heat was inciting.

Jason started to want more out of the kisses with Nico, he slowly ran his tongue on Nico's lips and brunette slowly opened his mouth to let Jason's tongue in. They both let out small breaths as their tongues started to battle for dominance, their tongues explored each other's mouths until they both ran out of air. They pulled back and a small string of saliva broke slowly between them, Nico could see patched of red form on Jason's cheeks as he stared at him.  Nico chuckled as he lifted himself on his elbows and pecked on Jason's lips again, they started to kiss again as Nico's hands roamed lower and lower to Jason's belt. 

"Nico, let me..." Jason pulled away and started to fumble with his belt but had little luck getting it off. Nico covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Jason, and the blonde looked up at him with a smirk. "Instead of laughing, help me here." Jason put his hands up as he let Nico shift over and help get his belt off, he had a bit of difficulty but he was able to remove it. Jason chuckled but before he could press Nico back down on the bed, Nico pushed him down and had his hands on Jason's hips. 

"Jason, let me do this." Nico said in a shaky voice. His hands shook a bit as he unzipped Jason's pants, he could feel the hard bulge through the jeans and he started to feel a bit more relieved that Jason was reacting. Jason lifted up his waist so Nico could remove his pants and throw it off the bed. Nico gulped as he saw Jason's erection twitch under the thin cloth of his boxers, he could feel his own erection get bigger and NIco took a second to release the button on his jeans before going back to Jason. 

Nico's shaky hands rubbed the shape of Jason's dick that was outlined on the boxers, Jason tensed up for a moment but relaxed as he felt small waves of pleasure start up in him. The brunette continued to rub until he started to tug at the elastic band on the boxers, Jason nodded and removed his boxers and blushed even more as he saw Nico stare at his throbbing erection. 

With a hesitant hand Nico reached over and lightly gripped Jason's dick he could it throbbing. Jason breathing hitched as he felt Nico grip his dick tighter and his thumb rubbing over his dripping tip. The blonde let out a shaky breath as Nico started to move him hand up and down, Jason closed his eyes and fell into the pleasure. Jason could feel Nico's other hand rubbing around his hip and abdomen and the steady pleasure form his hand job but Jason never expected to feel something else, a warm tongue. His eyes quickly opened as he saw Nico's tongue licked up the dripping precum at him tip. Jason winced as the small jolts of intense pleasure, he slowly reached over and lightly pressed his hand on Nico's head, it made the other man looked up with a lustful look. 

"Nico, you don't have...to..." Nico stared at Jason as he gave him an answer. As he kept eye contact with Jason, Nico lifted his head and Jason let out a breath but Nico opened his mouth wider and engulfed the tip. Jason bit his lower lip and kept his gaze on Nico. The brunette slowly took Jason inside his mouth bit by bit, he hadn't given a blowjob in a while but his mouth was slowly getting used to the feeling again as he hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck.

"Haah..." Jason hand that had been resting on Nico's head gripped the brunette's hair. Nico hummed as he bobbed his head up and down, the vibrations made Jason bit his lip even harder. He closed his eyes and felt Nico's warm mouth around him, he could get sued to this feeling. Nico brought his head off of Jason and started to just suck on the tip, Jason gasped and his grip on Nico's hair tightened. Nico's hand resumed to jerk Jason off while Nico sucked and rubbed his tongue along he slit on Jason's tip. 

After a bit Nico moved lower and latched his mouth onto Jason's balls, he dragged his tongue up and down before making it back to Jason's throbbing dick. Jason could feel that he was close as Nico took him all the way to the hilt, Nico gagged but still continued, Jason rubbed Nico's head as Nico started to suck him off again. Jason let out a few shaky breaths as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, he opened his mouth to say that he was close but the only thing that came out was Nico's name as Jason gripped Nico's hair tightly and leaned forward as he released. Nico, who was relieved that he wasn't deep-throating when Jason ejaculated, swallowed and rubbed Jason's dick to get it all out before taking it out of his mouth. 

Jason's breath was heavy and shaky, he slowly let go of Nico's head as he sat up. He looked down to see Nico wiping some semen that dripped down his chin. Jason placed a finger under Nico's chin and the other man brought his body up so that they were face to face.  Jason began to kiss Nico's face, on his forehead, his cheek, and nose before he trailed down the slim pale neck. Jason licked down Nico's neck then back up and latched onto the soft skin, he began to suck lightly. He could feel Nico tremble as the smaller boy's hands slipped under his shirt and gave light touches on along his abdomen and chest.

"Mmn..." Nico bit his lower lip as he felt Jason's tongue glide down his neck again, Jason tugged on Nico's shirt and whispered

"Can I take this...off?" Jason's hands slipped up into Nico's shirt and ran his hands up the slim body. Nico quickly nodded, Jason helped Nico to bring his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Nico asked the same question and they both decided to quickly get rid of all clothing before starting again.

Nico got off the bed and fumbled with his pants and finally got them off, he turned even more red as looked down at his hard erection, even in his drunken state, his embarrassment was still there. He tried to hide it with his hands and get back on the bed but Jason already had gotten a glimpse of it. The blonde smirked and pinned Nico back down onto the bed. 

"You got that hard after sucking me off? Never knew you were that...dirty..." Jason lowered his head and breathed into Nico's ear and made the slim boy shudder. Jason reached down and dragged a finger down the underside of Nico's dick, he brought his finger up to the tip and rubbed it. Nico bit his lip as he watched Jason tease me, he turned his head to the side and tried his best to hide his flush face but Jason grabbed his jaw and made Nico look at him. 

"Don't be embarrassed, I'm just as embarrassed." Jason gave Nico a big smile and kissed him lightly. He reached over and pulled something out of the night stand and placed it on the bed right  next to Nico. The smaller man turned his head the other way to see what it was, he noticed a clear liquid and the word 'silicon' Nico's eyes widened as he stared at the cylindrical container of lube. Jason finally turned back around with a packed condom in his mouth. He tore it and pulled the condom out, after he put it on he turned his focus on Nico again. Nico jolted when Jason's eyes were suddenly on him again but he had a strange feeling, a good strange feeling, that pooled around his stomach. 

"You've done this before right?' Jason chuckled and started to lube his fingers up before rubbing them against Nico's entrance. Nico sucked in air as the cool fingers touched him suddenly, Jason quickly pushed a finger in and Nico let out a small noise. Jason licked his lips before he started to move his finger in and out, he slowly added one finger and then another. He soon had three fingers fucking Nico's tight ass and Nico shuddering and moaning. Jason pushed a little farther and Nico cried out and his back sightly arched.

"There...haa...There" Jason nodded and moved his finger against that spot over and over, Nico continued to cry out. But Nico didn't want to cum from just that so he slowly brought his hand up to Jason's face 

"Fuck me. Just mess me up, Jason." The blonde nodded and quickly pulled his three fingers out and slicked up his hard dick. He took one of Nico's leg and lifted it up and lined himself up with Nico's hole. The brunette whimpered as he felt Jason slowly pushed into his hole, Jason groaned as he pushed Nico's leg as well and finally was all the way in. Nico bit his lower lip and suppressed his moans, he could feel himself clench around Jason, the blonde let out a gasp and gripped around Nico's leg. 

"-Lax, Relax!" 

Nico took a few deep breaths and Jason soon let out a sigh of relief. He looked at Nico and nodded, in a way that asked if Nico was ready, the smaller man nodded slowly and braced himself. Jason breathed out before he slowly pulled back and pushed back in, he kept doing that till he found his rhythm and was soon was thrusting fast into Nico. 

"Aah! Aahh!" Nico gripped the single pillow on the bed as the waves of pleasure washed over him, he had never felt that amazing before and he couldn't stop the moans slipping out of his mouth. He didn't recognize his own voice as he was being thrust into. Jason groaned and made guttural noises as he continued to pushed hard into Nico.

Nico turned his head and reached out to Jason, the blonde leaned down and brought their lips together. Nico slipped his tongue in and started to explore Jason's mouth. The took short breaths but continued to make out as Jason rammed harder into the smaller man. Nico pulled away and tried to catch his breath even though it was useless since Jason hadn't stopped moving. But then blonde suddenly stopped and pulled out. Nico whined at the quick lost of feeling, he looked up and Jason tapped on Nico's leg. 

"On you hands and knees." Nico complied and once he was in position he looked back at Jason, he was reapplying lube before slowly pushing back into Nico. 

"Haah-Ah!" Nico hands had a death grip on the side of the pillow, Jason hands had a strong hold on Nico's hips as well. His thrusts were sporadic and he could feel himself get close. 

"Nico, I'm gonna..." 

Nico nodded, he slowly brought himself off his hands and was on his knees and his hands went to Jason's that were placed on his hips. Jason was now able to leave kiss marks on Nico's back as he continued to thrust up into Nico. Jason moved his hands from under Nico's and grabbed onto Nico's wrists he held Nico's arms in place and his thrusts began to speed up even more, Jason grunted continuously and Nico leaned forward with this mouth open. 

"Nnn, Ah!" Nico tried to lie back down but Jason's hold prevented him from moving, Nico was only able to ball his hand into a fist and squeeze tightly. Jason kept muttering that he was about to come and Nico's mind was blank and he too felt like he was about to be spent. Jason's grip got tighter, his thrusts went uneven and he gave one finally thrust before letting out a deep moan, he was out of breath as he quickly pulled out, removed the condom the condom off and quickly jerked his dick to finally cum on Nico's back and his round ass.  

Nico's body twitched and shuddered as he felt Jason's warm semen splatter on his back and slowly roll down his ass, the feeling sent him over the edge and he cried out as he came over his chest and the sheets below him. His eyes had shut tigthly and he could feel Jason's light touch jerk him off to get everything out. Nico was no longer able to hold his body up and he fell forward on the bed, Jason slowly leaned down and lied down next to Nico. He moved his arm and patted Nico to use his arm, the slim boy rolled over on his back and curled up next to Jason, his head staring at Jason's chest. 

"You're really good...Jason..." Nico muttered as his hands, balled into fists, snuggled under Nico's neck. Jason chuckled as the hand on his arm pillow rubbed Nico's slightly damp hair. Jason was about to ask Nico something but the smaller boy was already snoring lightly and snuggling against Jason. 

Even though Jason felt hazy, from the drinks before and the serious work out, he was content and he hoped Nico was too. But it never crossed their preoccupied and blurry minds of what would happen when morning comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I actually got a second chapter done and out. Haha.  
> Thanks you for actually reading this, means so mucho! That makes me want to write even more chapters. So yes! *thumbs up*  
> I can't wait to get more into this thing.   
> XD My friend was scared when he read part of it because of how graphic it seemed to be but his reaction was the most funniest thing. *happy sigh* So funny. 
> 
> So yes, till next time! *salute*


	3. After Our Second Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to realize what he had done and it sent Nico over the emotional edge. But Jason was understanding.  
> Having sex with a person who is like a brother is obviously awkward, bumping into each other when both of them have each other on their mind is just as awkward. But who says your brotherly love doesn't pull through, for a moment.

A sudden gasp broke the silence in the small room over Olympus Bar and Grill. Nico's eyes fluttered open as he tried to steady his breathing, he put his hand to his chest and took a few deep breaths. The room was pretty dark with only a dim light coming out in slants from the semi-closed blinds that covered the window. Nico closed his eyes again, he chuckled at the thought of his dream, or nightmare, having sex with a someone who was like a brother? Ha. What a laugh.

"My brain gets so fucked up after drinking." Nico numbled as he rubbed his temples, a sharp pain kicked in and he clicked his tongue. He needed water but he couldn't remember where he was, Nico turned his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are we...? Huh?" Nico muttered. He didn't get much of an answer, he wanted to look around outside the room but as he tried to sit up on the bed he felt a sharp pain at his hips and butt.

"Jesus!" Nico hissed quietly. "I haven't felt like this since...s-since..." Nico's eyes widened. It had been a while but who forgets the feeling after having butt sex, no one. With more than just a pinch of hesitance, Nico turned his head with slow movement to look at the person lying next to him. He hoped it wasn't a certain someone, but it was too late, Nico just got a glimpse of blonde hair and he turned his head back. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, how could he have something like that happen.

He couldn't even remember most of it, only parts that he thought was a dream. On top of that his body ached all over and he couldn't get up to leave. Nico sat for a while in silence, he had checked his phone on the small nightstand and it was only five thirty in the morning. He didn't want to wake Jason and have him get pissed or something so he was stuck with his own thoughts for a while. That never turned out great.

Nico thought about Jason abandoning him because of this situation,he tried not to cry but he could feel his face heat up and his eyes started to water. He sniffed, wiping his eyes and tried not to let everything go. Loosing someone like Jason, who was understanding of his issues and always had his back, was scary because he would no longer have someone to turn to. Nico thought about what would happen if Jason would leave, his feelings for Percy might end up coming to light, then Percy would leave him too. Nico couldn't tell his dad about it, the guy was way too busy and his sister would've just babied him if she was still around. Nico had to help himself, he kept it all inside and just let it eat away at him slowly.

"I'm so stupid, why did it turn out like this..." Nico could no longer keep his tears at bay, his anger rose and his tears started to flow down his cheeks. He hated crying his anger out but it was hard to stop once it started. His shoulders started to shake, he choked as he cried and he rubbed his hands with a vigor against his wet eyes. Nico tried to lift his legs up to his chest but the pain in his lower back prevented him from moving and provoked more tears from the sudden pain. His breath shook as he tried to calm himself down his large inhales and exhales.

"Pull yours-s-self together..." Nico mutters with a couple of sniffles to try and stop his runny nose. Nico started to calm down but his heart jumped when he felt a cool hand on his back. He scrambled to hide, he didn't want anyone to see him crying, he covered himself with the blanket but when pain stung again he froze. He let out a hiss, jolted when he felt Jason moved a hand up and down Nico's pale back, Jason didn't say a word but continued to try soothe Nico. Nico still tried to move his arms and try to get Jason off of him, but he struggled against Jason's strong hold. Once he realized that Jason wouldn't let go of him he stopped his advances to get away, with a huff he sniffed and wiped his wet face.

"W-what are you doing?' Nico asked with a shaky voice, followed by another couple of sniffles.

Jason shushed him and moved closer so he could wrap an arm around Nico's chest. A hand continues to rub Nico's back and the arm around Nico's chest made the small boy feel safe, he was able to close his eyes and try to calm down. His chest and shoulder still jerked from the aftermath of his crying, letting out occasional hiccups. Jason let out another shush to get Nico to settle down completely. He felt like a child again it was kind of insulting since he was a grown man, but soon he was able to start to breath without issues and his body no longer jerked. Jason wrapped both arms around Nico and sighed, he rested his head on  Nico's. The warmth radiating from Jason was so soothing that Nico hoped it would never end. 

They sat like that for a while, only listening to the sounds coming out of the window, of a one or two cars drive past the bar and Nico's sniffles. Nico started to not mind being in Jason's arms, but not in a weird way, like a family sort of way. Jason was always there for him when he was having issues and while he was going through those weird moment in his life. So the thought of that relationship shattering from what they just did, hit him harder than he thought. Nico bit his bottom lip, thinking of what to say to Jason. He gave it a long thought about what to say then figure out what they do after that, Nico opened his mouth but got cut off when Jason spoke.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault and I don't remember much of it. I'll take responsibility for it so-" Nico cut Jason off

"Wait, wait! Stop..." Jason could feel Nico start to move and he let go of the smaller boy, he watched as Nico turned his body with caution to look at Jason."You can't just say that. I was in the wrong too. So why don't we just label it as a mistake and forget about it, never bring it up ever again." Nico said with his hand out, shaking on it made it official and none of them would speak of it again.

Jason made a thin line with his lips, he knew Nico had a point, if he took all the blame then he would start to worry over it and Nico would do the same. With a sigh of content Jason shook Nico's hand and they both looked at each other for a while as their handshake held for a moment too long. But when they let go they laughed but it ended on an awkward note. "Question, do you remember any of it?" Jason asked, he didn't look at Nico who had been rubbing his hips trying to get them to be less of a pain. There was a small silence and Nico spoke in a small voice as he nodded. His hands kept moving in a circular motion on his hips as he told Jason that he remembers part of it like one would a dream.

Jason glanced sideways and saw that Nico was a bit nervous as he spoke and Jason guess that he was blushing. It didn't take long for the silence to kick in again, they both sat on the bed and did nothing. The sun was rising, Jason asked for the time and it was already six in the morning, Jason had to work at seven so he started to get up from the bed. He wrapped some part of the thin blanket around his waist, he reached over the bed to get his pants, then he started to help Nico get up from the bed. Jason took Nico's hands and took a step back to give him room to stand up.

"Okay...take your time." Jason muttered. Nico shifted off of the bed, he was able to keep his knees from banging onto the wooden floor when Jason lifted Nico by his arms. Nico had a pained expression on his face, Jason became worried and muttered a sorry, Nico huffed and looked up at Jason with a frown. He looked back down at his legs, he was able to stand on his own for a while and Jason was able to let go to bring Nico his clothes. Jason brought him home, there was an awkward air as they said goodbye.

Nico sighed as he leaned on the apartment door, he slid down the door frame with a long sigh. He buried his head in his hands. Nico muttered how stupid he was and he knew that they both needed time away from each other. Maybe a week or two would work then they could go back to the way they were, at least Nico hoped that would happen. Nico shoved all his time on his school and Jason did what he always did, go to work, go home and relax. Sometimes the thought of what happened would creep back into their heads, both of them would just sit in silence. Their thoughts would travel but once it crossed the line, they would shoo those thoughts away.

Percy and Annabeth started to worry as they heard groans coming out of Nico's room. They both stood in front of their younger friend's room, they whispered to each other.

"Should we take him out somewhere? He seems to be stuffing class work down his throat instead of food and he is inside the room once he steps into the house. Percy we have to do something, we promised we would take care of him." Annabeth give her boyfriend a worried look, Percy bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. He lean forward and knocked on the door, they both held their breath as they heard Nico walk over to the door and opened it.

"Whoa..." Percy whispered as they got a good look at Nico in a long while, he had darker expression than normal.

"Hey...What'd you want?" Nico rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Annabeth's eyebrows knit together as she tried to speak.

"Oh...um...we're just thinking about eating out." She have Percy a sideways glance. He nodded with a smile, Nico just stared at them with his constant frown. They all stood there in silence for a while, with no words whatsoever. Percy decided to break the awkward silence.

"Eating out where ever you want." Percy added with a wider smile then the last. Nico pursed his lips and nodded, he scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Sure, why not. We can just go to where we usually go." The older two sighed in relief and told him when they would be leaving. As Nico closed the door, Percy made a fist of accomplishment, they went back to their room to decide where they wanted to go. Back in his room Nico heard their voices fade and soon they became inaudible.He laid down on his bed with a long sigh, as he stared at the ceiling Nico wondered how Jason was doing. But he knew it was a dumb idea to just pick up the phone and call him out of nowhere, it would just be painful and awkward. How he wished that everything would go back to normal, with a sigh he lifted himself up from the bed and got ready to leave.

```````

 

"Waiter, can we get another fork?" Percy chuckled with a sheepish smile, he up the fork in his hand, the waiter nodded. They sat down on comfy booths at a famous Italian restaurant. It used to be a restaurant they use to frequent went to but over time they stopped going; when they got there it brought back nice memories.

"It's a nice Italian place right? And it's always more than cozy." Annabeth was looking around remembering old times. Percy nodded looking around himself.

"Mom suggested it and who knew that it would be our go to restaurant." Percy chuckled to himself.

"Remember we went here and the owner had found a dog? Now that guy is living when them in a happy home." Percy sighed with a smile. Annabeth rested in her head on an open palm and smiled at her boyfriend. Her eyes wandered to Nico who was resting his head sideways on his arms placed on the table. She saw him staring at something on the wall, she turned around to see what he was staring at. A soft smile appeared on her face when she saw the picture on the wall of Nico's late sister Bianca.

She was just a few years older than her younger brother and was in love with cooking. Bianca fulfilled her dream by becoming a chef and came back to their home town to work at this restaurant. But after working a late night she was driving home and a drunk driver crashed into her car.

Nico was furious and depressed for a long while, since she wasn't able to be at is high school graduation. But three years since she passed, Nico soon came back to being himself. Annabeth turned her head back around, Nico's eyes me hers and they shared a small smile, she reached over and patted his messy hair. Their eye contact broke when Percy called out to someone at the entrance door of the restaurant.

"Hey, look who's here. Hey Leo! Jason!" Nico's body shivered, a knot formed in his stomach. He hesitated to look up but out of courtesy he did and put on the best smile he could to make it seem normal between him and Jason.

Annabeth and Percy waved at Jason and Leo, they walked over greeting them. Leo was happy as always, it made up for Jason's lack of enthusiasm, but no one noticed besides Nico. They both felt awkward even though they wanted to put it behind them and return to normal.

"So what brings you guys here?" Leo asked as he put his hands on Annabeth's and Percy's chair.

"Nico had been a little down this week so we decided to get him out of the house." Percy said reaching over to pat Nico's shoulder. The younger brunette nodded with a tired smile and a weak chuckle. Leo chuckled as well and reached behind him to pat Jason's chest.

"Same with this guy, he visited my place this morning and was a bit of a bummer." Leo grinned at Jason, who just nodded his head to the side and a small crack of a smile broke on his face. Percy offered that they all sit together since they hadn't ordered yet.

"Oh that's perfect, I've never been to this place so I would have never known what to get." Leo said as he joined them at their booth, Jason was able to pull up a chair and sit at the end of the table. The waiter came over, greeting them and they ordered their food. Leo had started talking about his work at the auto shop. Nico tried his best not to look at everyone and keep quiet, he didn't want to make eye contact with Jason.

"Anyway, enough about my job what about you guys?' Leo looked around the table with a smile.

"Eh, it's okay. Running the Coral Aquarium is awesome but a lot of work goes into it when you have employees coming to you for everything." Percy rolled his eyes with a sigh. Annabeth scoffed, her head resting on her open palm again.

"They call you the manager for a reason, babe."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her and she let out a small laugh. Leo looked at Annabeth, like it was her turn to share. The blonde looked at the younger boy with a smile. "Make buildings, pretty simple. I just got one building contracted. You know that building on Olive Lane that they tore down last month because it was about to crumble on it's own?" Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, my design got approved so I will be busier than before." she let out a small sigh but was smiling at the same time, Nico could see how tired she looked, he had never noticed before. Leo patted her shoulder and said words of praise and congrats. And before Nico could blink, Leo's and everyone else's eyes were on him. His eyes widened as he lifted his head up off the table and frowned, but he knew he couldn't avoid it.

"Nothing much, just simple college life. Going to school, learning and then going home." Leo raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"No drinking and partying with friends? I did that when I was in school last year." Nico's eyes moved to look at Jason, their eyes locked and the blonde offered a small smile. Nico did his best to smile back but broke eye contact in an instant, he continued to talk as they waited for their food.

"My business professor says things that has nothing to our class sometimes. It's annoying sometimes. But at least he gets back on topic and teaches." Nico sighed and shook his head.

"Hey just push through, you got this. Henderson is a bit of a goof but hey I got through he classes and look at me now." Percy said with a goofy grin. Annabeth chuckled. "And now you're a the manager of a famous aquarium." Percy took a sharp breath and put a hand on his chest in with a fake look of shock on his face.

"Babe, I'm a business manger, went to school for it. I feel unappreciated." He quickly laughed to himself before he kissed his two of his fingers and pressed them on Annabeth's lips. She smiled but he face looked confused. "Why didn't you just kiss me, don't tell me you're getting sick again. Did you jump after Millard?" She reached over and put the back of her hand on Percy's forehead. He swatted her hand away and shook his head.

"I just didn't want to do it in front of the children..." His voice barely a whisper as he pointed Nico, who rolled his eyes and frowned after a scoff. "And Millard is okay, that silly penguin always finds his way into my office." They all had a laugh as Percy took out his phone and showed them pictures and videos of Millard around the aquarium. Soon their food was there and they enjoyed their meal.

``````````````````

The food was gone and the waiter placed the bill on the table, the working adults had an polite argument about how they should pay. After Annabeth's suggestion, they decided to split the bill. As they all sat and talked a bit more, Nico stepped into the bathroom before they left the restaurant. He used the bathroom and stared at himself as he washed his hands.

"I just wanna sleep...this whole thing with Jason is bothering me too much, even though it shouldn't. What's wrong with me...?" He sighed and shut the water, he turned around to dry his hands and once he looked up his heart jumped.

"Jesus! Don't do that." Nico mumbled as he walked to the paper towel to dry his hands. Jason, who had just walked into the bathroom, chuckled.

"Yeah...sorry." He said quietly as he watched Nico start to pass him, he didn't mean to, but his hand grabbed onto Nico's arm. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and Jason's hand dropped in an instant. But he was able to mumble for Nico to wait for him until he finished. He let out a long sigh but Nico waited frowning the whole time. Nico stood there watching Jason wash his hands unconsciously, his arms crossed as he leaned on the wall. Jason looked at the brunette in the mirror and gave him a small smile. He looked back down as he shut the water and went over to reach the paper towels, he turned to face Nico with a quiet sigh and a drop of caution.

"...I...uh...heard what you were mumbling to yourself earlier. And it's bothering me too...that's why Leo, you know." Nico nodded but refused to look at Jason, he just stared at his feet, or the sink as he spoke.

"Yeah...well it's not something easy to forget...even if it's just memories in broken fragments." They both stood there in silence, Jason stared down as rubbed the damp paper towel between his fingers. He was about to open his mouth but Nico made a noise that stopped his voice.

"But can we at least try to move on? You know I hate awkward shit just as much as having the roommates butt into my issues." Nico finally brought his dark brown eyes to met Jason's blue ones. The blonde nodded with a smile, he lifted a fist and pressed it on Nico's shoulder.

"We good?...You good?" Jason asked pinching Nico's nose.

" 'Emme go." Nico said with a nasally sound. The smaller man pushed on Jason's chest, the blonde chuckled as he took a few steps back. He hooked his arm around Nico's head and ruffled his hair.

"Stop-stop-stop!" Nico shouted as he pushed against Jason's side, he tried not to shout. He hated his hair messed up even more than normal. But with Jason's casual actions, he was more than happy then he would like to admit to himself. The others already were ready to leave when Jason and Nico were sighing in a happy tone as they go their things to leave.

"Was there something funny in the bathroom?" Leo asked with a smile as he shifted the coat he had on.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Nico laugh like that since...uh..." Percy tapped his chin but couldn't think of anything, with a flick of a wrist he dropped his efforts in trying.

"Well, doesn't matter. Are we good to leave?" Everyone made their way out of the restaurant.

Jason had parked right next to Percy's, so their goodbyes had delayed themselves. Percy started the car but it was a chilly night so they waited for it to heat. Jason had done the same, he and Nico were able to talk a bit longer till they went into the cars. Nico made his way into Percy's car and stared out the window. He saw Jason smiling at him, he shook his head with a grin he wanted to suppress. Jason rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"I'll see you at Percy's party okay?" He ddin't leave room for Nico to ask him what he meant because the car window as rolled up and the car rolled out. The brunette turned his head to look at Percy and Annabeth.

"What party?" Nico asked with a frown. Percy looked at Nico as he turned around to back out.

"My birthday, next week. We're going to have a few people over."

"And when did we talk about this?"

"When you went to the bathroom." Annabeth said as her face illuminated by the light of her phone. Nico shrugged his shoulders, at least he knew they were going to have people over. It was a nice excuse to see Jason again and try to make things normal again. Nico was ecstatic over them forgetting their night of mistakes and putting them behind them. Nico stared out the window, the street lights passing one by one. His mind blank as he just relaxed and let himself unwind over almost a week of shoving education down his throat to distract himself.

"Thank God..." Nico muttered to himself, he tightened his crossed arms in front of his chest with a small shiver. Even though he wasn't certain of the future, Nico hoped that it would be smooth sailing but no one could ever be sure about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNGH. I took a while to write this. There should have been more to match the time it took...MER.  
> Angry tears, YEAH.  
> ANYway thanks for reading and enjoying it. Makes me happy! :P (Like overly happy...it's weird)  
> EDIT* I revised some of this shit cause I looked back and realized how shit it is. So things I changed but they're mainly grammatical errors, etc. That and the hint of Nico's major changed from Business to Nursing (for reasons you will see later)


	4. Three Strikes You're Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Threesome Warning*  
> Percy's B-Day! Should be awesome right? Well, at first it seems like things are going great. Nico and Jason seemed to have fixed their relationship and everyone is celebrating with the birthday boy. But without learning from their mistakes certain people go over board and drag others with them.  
> I don't know much about baseball, but it's three strikes and you're out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, i spent a month away from this. Waa.  
> Tumblr keeps me away from EVERYTHING, even when writing this, I scroll around.  
> Finally getting to this during my lovely spring break.  
> This is probably the longest chapter here. LOL. Plus it has the yay-yay threeway.  
> BUT yes, enjoy this new chapter.  
> And thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> *Salute* Till Next Time.

"To the left...right...no, up more."

"Choose! My arms are getting tired!" Nico exclaimed frowning as he leaned on the wall.

They were in the middle of decorating the apartment, it was starting to get uncomfortable standing on the couch. He was holding one side of a poster to the wall. While Percy was in deep thought about the angle of his birthday poster. To him it was a serious decision; Nico thought it was a waste of time. He just wanted to sit down and eat the food they bought. He watched Percy think for a long while, he would tap his chin, tilt his head side to side and mutter to himself. Nico wanted to just tear the whole poster down, it was starting to get on his nerves.

Finally Percy made up his mind, he flicked his finger upwards.

"Okay just move it up a little more then we're good." Nico rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh. He raised his arm, making sure that the poster looked even as he stuck the tack into the wall. He hopped down from the couch, he moved backwards to where Percy was standing. They examined the poster for a while then Percy let out a hum of approval. He draped his arm around Nico's shoulder and chuckled quietly.

"Thanks Buddy." Percy smiled up at the poster, giving Nico a little squeeze. "Love you being here this year."

Nico turned his head away, hoping Percy wouldn't notice that his face was getting hot. He could feel the back of his ears start to burn.

"Y-yeah. I missed they last few parties huh..."

Percy nodded."Yeah but you were starting college and now you're going to graduate next year." Percy grinned widely at Nico, who didn't meet his gaze but just nodded.

There was a small amount of silence before Nico removed Percy's heavy arm from his shoulders.

"Aren't you starting to get too old for these types of parties..." he muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

He could tell Percy felt offended by the way he just stood in the living room with his mouth open. They stared at each other through the open square block in the wall between the kitchen and living room. Nico chuckled as he popped a couple of round candies in his mouth.

"I'm not getting too old for this. How old do you think I am?"

"Real old, Babe." The boys turned to see Annabeth closing the door behind her and a bunch of grocery bags around her feet.

Nico chuckled louder as he walked over to help Annabeth with the bags. "Even Annabeth thinks you're old. Ha. Ha."

Percy ran a hand through his hair, letting out a small sigh. "But I'm so young." He muttered as he walked over and picked up a couple of bags and started to unpack them on the kitchen counter.

Annabeth put the bags in her hands next to his and hugged him from behind.

"It's okay Perc, we can get old together." She pressed a smile onto his broad back.

Nico stared at them, a small pain pierced his chest, his emotions started to cause a commotion in his chest. He turned his focus back to the things in the bag he was unpacking. Keep cool. It would look weird if I went back to the room. Nico took a few deep breaths before looking back at them, Annabeth was no longer clinging to him and the feeling in his chest faded. But Nico felt bitterness form, not towards them but towards himself. He hated the fact that he thought that way, it was stupid but he couldn't help.

He still had remaining hatred when they act lovey-dovey. No matter how many times he tired to strip himself of those bitter feelings they always seemed to return and mess him up inside. Nico sighed as he finished up with the final bag he had and went back into the living room.

"Nico, you doing okay?" Annabeth asked, poking he head through the square space, looking into the living room. Nico turned around, giving her a small smile so she wouldn't ask questions on his emotional state.

"I'm fine. Just tired, Percy too forever to figure out how to put up this thing." He threw his thumb behind him, Annabeth smiled up at the poster. She chuckled under her breath, causing Percy to gasp.

"What's so funny?" He exclaimed making his way next to her. The blonde turned to head to look at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just funny." Percy cocked an eyebrow, frowning.

"What's funny about my poster." He turned his head to look up at the poster and pointed at it "...It looks awesome."

Annabeth laughed again. "Percy, how old are you today?"

The brunette didn't hesitate and said "Twenty-five" and Annabeth barked out a laugh and went back into the kitchen.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He pressed her back to his chest and put his head on her shoulder. "How is that funny, huh? Answer me-"

Annabeth giggled, telling her boyfriend that his nuzzling was tickling her. 

"Well, I won't stop till you tell me!" Percy exclaimed, causing Annabeth to laugh even more. 

Nico bit his lower lip, feeling a little left out. He decided to go into his room, at least in there he wouldn't hear their giggling and flirting. The dark brunette sighed as he opened his room, he didn't bother turning the lights on and made it to his bed. It was going to be another two hours till people arrived. It was only five- thirty and Nico wished time could speed up.

"I can't even drink away my issues right now..." he muttered to himself. It wasn't like Nico wanted to drink he issues away. Last time he did that Jason and him had explored a dangerous side of their bromance. Nico shuddered, in a bad way, at the fact that he actually did it with the man. Nico promised himself that he would tone down on the drinks just in case, he couldn't imagine the outcome if he slept with Percy. How...would that even happen... Annabeth also lives with them, there would be no way that Nico could had any chance with Percy, drunk or not...NO.

"Why was I thinking about that...?" Nico shook his head and rolled on his side. He looked at his desk and saw that someone put the picture on his desk back up. The picture of when Nico got his acceptance letter to college.Percy and Annabeth smiling happily side by side. The pain that bothered him earlier returned, he frowned and looked away. He stared at the ground and let out a sigh. What if he and Percy were able to do it...Nico couldn't help but think about it. He had thought about it countless of times, and countless times he pushed it out of his head. But every time the feelings overwhelmed him and once he would come down from the high of it all, the guilt bit into him.

"Nnh...I hate feeling like this..." Nico shut his eyes and pressed his face into the side of his pillow. He sighed, opening his eyes and rolled onto his back. Nico rubbed his eyes and stared at his ceiling, the pain in his chest was dull. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could handle.

 

                                                                   Shots Shots Sh-Sh-Sh-Shots Shots

 

"Ugh, it burns..." Percy croaked, he set the shot glass on the table with more force then necessary. Jason and Leo let out loud barks of laughter, as they clinked their glasses together. Their laughter died down as they took another sip of drinks. Percy picked up the bigger glass, holding it in the air.

"To Jason, for forcing us to moving the party from my house to the bar where there are drinks." Jason laughed as he raised his glass as well, forcing Leo to follow suit.

"Thanks Perc, no one can deny an offer of free booze, 'cause it's all on me." The boys clinked their glasses with a cheer and took another drink. Jason put his glass down and looked at his watch, hisxpression changed as he looked up.

"Where's the others? They should be here by now..." Percy pulled out his phone for messages, but all he saw was the time and the picture of him and Annabeth on their latest date(his lock screen picture). He smiled down for a moment then looked up at Jason, who was still confused.

"I haven't gotten a message, but it's only been twenty minutes. Nico must have been taking a nap." Jason chuckled and nodded in agreement, he knew first hand about Nico's napping habits.

"Yeah, the kid fell asleep in my car and I had to carry him like a bride out of my car. You could place dozens of alarms and all you might get is a shift in sleeping positions." He chuckled again as he took another drink, Percy and Leo let out quiet chuckles.

"I remember Nico almost fell asleep when I was talking as I fixed his dad's car. He might want to get that checked out." Leo smirked but it faded when Jason and Percy started to snicker. Leo froze as he realized what had happened, he followed Percy's gaze and tilted his head back. Leo chuckled nervously as his eyes met with Nico's glare.

"Nico-o...buddy. How's it going?" Leo raised his glass and tried him best to smile. Nico sighed and scowled before talking a seat next to Jason, who greeted him with a pat on the back. Annabeth greeted everyone and took a seat next to Percy.

"Sorry we're a little late, Nico and I had some things to prepare." She smiled at Percy but gave Nico a wink. Percy gasped in surprise he turned in his chair to face Annabeth.

"What're we doing? Did you guys set up the apartement?" His smile was wide and his eyebrows were up high on his face, it was scary. Annabeth put her hand on his face and laughed but didn't say anything about what they had done. Once Percy gave up trying they decided to order another round of drinks as they waited for Frank and Hazel.

"Not for me guys, I'll stop here." Jason said with his hand in the air as the waiter took their order. Leo made a noise of disappointment, asking of Jason was a pregnant lady, which got a chuckle out of everyone.

"Nah," Jason flicked his wrist, waving his hand. "I got to get up early tomorrow, flying out early and I'm driving you losers home." Everyone nodded understanding and started ordering drinks for themselves.

Nico was hesitant but decided to just go with the flow, he didn't want suspicions to arise. Nico looked at Jason, wondering if their little incident had anything to do with him and his drinking issue but he kept his mouth shut. Jason caught him staring at just smiled at him, winking before turning his head to Leo who spoke up. The mechanic looked at Nico with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry for what I had said earlier, you must be a busy college student, so I don't blame you for anything." Nico nodded

"Yeah, I don't take that to heart. I just wanted to scare you." He let out a chuckle but Leo looked like a sad puppy, getting a good laugh out of everyone. Nico thought that maybe the night wouldn't be so bad. It was only the first round of drink and he was drunk, the rest were just getting there.

That's when Frank and Hazel had finally showed up but Frank was the only one drinking, Hazel had to drive. She was able to talk with Nico, who's speech was going to the dogs thanks to his low tolerance for alcohol.

"Because...they can't eve-hen." Nico laughed loudly. "Get it, they can't even." he scoffed and drank the remaining liquid in his glass.

Hazel smiled patting her brother's light pink cheek, "Okay, that's enough drinking for you..." She took the cup and placed it with the other empty cups in the middle of the table.

Nico reached over but he couldn't reach it, he pouted and looked at his sister with a glare.

"I still have stuff in my cuppy, look!" Nico pointed at his cup and Hazel just chuckled rubbing Nico's back.

"That's just ice, see you're really drunk. who is going to take care of your drunk ass?" Hazel gave Nico a serious look. But the younger brunette stared back at her. "Perchey and Annabeef will, duh! Plus I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy!" Nico groaned and tossed his head back.

"Okay, okay. You're a big college boy now." Hazel cooed, shushing her brother as he continued to groan, but soon Nico was snoring. She chuckled, starting to help Nico sit up in his chair. Jason noticed that she was having difficulty with Nico, he chuckled and started to shift the younger boy so that he was sitting all the way back. His head moved side to side like a child, Jason and Hazel scooted their chairs closer.

Soon Nico's head was resting against Jason's shoulder. Rubbing his cheek against his shirt and settled down, snoring quietly. The blonde smiled patting Nico's messy hair, he couldn't help but find Nico's actions adorable. Thinking about Nico as a little bro helped to forget about the incident. Nico must have felt the same way and Jason was happy that they were acting normal again. Jason let Nico sleep and he turned to the others, tuning into their conversation.

Jason laughed at the fact that a bunch of semi-drunks were carrying a decent conversation.

 

"My dad would totally be that water dude." Percy turned to Annabeth, who was taking a sip of her drink.

"What's his name? Pastidon? Annabeth almost choked on alcohol as she laughed, she set her glass down and cleared her throat.

"Poseidon, Percy. It's Poseidon, Greek god of water."

"Yeah, yeah. That guy." Percy laughed, taking another drink. "Ugh, burn...But yeah, wouldn't that make sense?"

The other three nodded with smiles, taking a drink themselves.

Leo put his finger up as he downed the rest of his drink, they all stared as him waiting for him to speak. Leo set his cup down and exhaled, smiling.

"Ah, okay, okay. Is there a god or goddess for the shit that I do? I doubt it but that would be awesome!" Leo raised his fist in the air, laughing. "But a mechanic god would be hella ugly." Frank added and joined Leo in his merriment, laughing. Annabeth stared at Leo tapping her glass as she thought, the blonde bit her lip until the information made it's way to her brain.

"Ah! There is." Annabeth exclaimed in a loud voice, catching the groups attention. "There is a god, name...uh...Hest-Hestaf-Hestafist?" Annabeth's eyebrows knit together. "Uh...something like that. But yeah he is pretty much a mechanic, and super fucking ugly according to everyone."

Leo and Frank snickered under their breaths.

"Yeah his mother threw him off a mountain." Annabeth continued. "And his wife, fucking cheated with this buff ass god, Airs or whatever. Then, what's his name, Hestafurst, caught them in bed by net and showed them off to Olympus."

Leo gasped, gripping his empty glass. "Voyeurism? Damn, I would have some crazy dad huh?" Annabeth nodded in agreement, "Yep, those God were crazy motherfuckers"

Frank took a sip of his drink, his expression was a mix of confusion and deep thought. "I don't think I have a certain parent, I'm a variety of things."

Leo turned his head with a quirked eyebrow. "What you mean?"

"I'm saying that I do a ton of different things. I'm a vet, I teach kids archery and I swim every weekend in the spring and summer. So who the hell would be my parent?" Everyone hushed thinking about Frank's question until Percy spoke up.

"You can just join me, man. Swimmers gotta stick together." Percy gave Frank a wide smile, raising his glass and taking a drink. Frank laughed and raised his glass as well.

"Wait a second, Frank's got that anger issue thing." Leo said clapping his hand down on Frank's shoulder.

Frank looked at Leo in confusion, setting his glass back down on the table. "Are you talking about when I play COD or Black Ops? Because that shit happens to everyone, Valdez." But Leo wasn't listening, he was looking to Annabeth for answers. She had just ordered another round of drinks before looked at Leo.

"There's a god of war, the Airs guys." She stated, finishing the rest of her drink.

"You mean the bastard the cheated with my dad's wife?" Leo whipped his head to the side and glared at Frank. "Fuck yo' dad, Frank."

The two started to argue, hitting each other and calling each other names. Percy shook his head and laughed, ignoring their childish squabble and turned to look at Annabeth. She had looked up and thanked the waiter who had brought them the other round of drinks. Percy stared at her, in a daze thanks to the drinks he had consumed, and he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Annabeth turned her head to see her boyfriend's heated stare, wondering what in the world he was thinking. She blushed, touching the hand on her shoulder as her other hand raised a new glass to her mouth. She wanted for Percy to say something but even when she set he glass down he didn't breath a word.

"W-what're you looking at...?" Ananbeth tilted her head, setting her glass down. But Percy still said nothing, his brain was processing what he wanted to say.

The booze was impairing his ability to think, it made Annabeth chuckle once Percy started to talk. His face lit up and he exclaimed loudly. "AH! Yes, you would have a super smart mamma..."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? Greek God parent?"

Percy nodded feverishly causing Annabeth to hold his head still. "Yep! You would have a momma who is smart like you, has eyes like you..."

Percy reached over and cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb next to her eye. Annabeth smiled, closing the eye that Percy was almost touching. She turned her head, kissing the inside of his hand and chuckled. Percy sighed with a smile, cupping the other side of Annabeth's face and bringing his face next to hers. They chuckled under their breaths and shared a couple of chaste kisses.

"Tastes like...Vodka and Club Soda..." He sighed into the kiss.

But before Percy could take the kiss to a deeper level, Leo lifted up from his chair and reached over swatting playfully at their faces.

"Hey, hey. Not here you idiotic love birds. Get a room." Leo made a face, gagging and pretended to choke on his finger but laughed as he sat back down letting them know he didn't give a shit.

Percy and Annabeth pulled apart and Annabeth gave Percy a suggestive smile.

"Leo's right, save it for later." She started to poke at Percy's chest with every word she said. "I. Have. A. Surprise. For. To-onight." Annabeth tried to suppress her excitement as she bit her bottom lip but it still bled through and affected Percy as well.

"You serious? So we're not going to sleep tonight?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows (sexy eyebrows he called them) He took

Annabeth's hands and gave them a squeeze. The blonde laughed, squeezing back. She leaned forward bringing her mouth close to Percy's ear. "I'll do that thing you like..." Leo and Frank could see Percy's face light up, his eyes going wide. When Annabeth pulled her face away Percy's mouth was wide open.

"Would you?" He asked with excitement. She nodded, laughing as he reached for her glass.

"Hey, stop it. Geez, making us feel jealous man." Leo muttered behind his glass. Frank smirked, looking at Leo through a sideways glance.

"What you never slept with anyone Valdez? Watching a little kiss making you feel all bothered?" Frank teased, poking Leo's cheek.

"Oh yeah right!" Leo whipped around to face his oppressor. "No one can get enough of this Latino Babe." Leo showcased himself, presenting his body as he swooped his hand down the side of his body.

"Not even you Frank, I know you want this." Leo chuckled, leaning forward and shoving his face to Frank's.

"OH?" Frank leaned back, setting his glass down. He lifted his hand up to take hold of Leo's chin and brought their lips together.

Percy started laughing, Percy banged his fist on the table and Annabeth gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

It sudden noise caught the attention of Jason and Hazel who had ignored the drunk and were talking about work.

Hazel quirked an eyebrow as she looked up to see what was causing the commotion. Her body froze when see saw her boyfriend making out with Leo, she abruptly stood up from her chair, moving Nico's causing him to stir. Hazel stomped her way to the two boys and pulled them apart.

"Hey, hey, hey. That is enough from you two. I will take you both home you do something like this again." Hazel gripped the back of both of their shirts. Frank and Leo stared up at her, the color in their faces drained. Even if they were drunk, Hazel's anger was something none of them enjoyed.

"S-Sorry..." They both muttered, averting their eyes away from her's.

Hazel let go of their clothes with a fed up sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Drunk idiots...I knew this was a bad idea..." She said as she walked past Jason.

The male blonde chuckled, his shoulder's moving a bit. Nico, who had been napping started to stir again from Jason's movement, making Jason seize up.

"Ah..." He smiled down at the sleep head. Hazel frowned at Leo and Frank, staring them down. The boys stared down at the table and drank, not saying a word. Percy was still having giggle fits, Hazel could see he was staring at his phone. She stood up from her chair again, curious of what Percy was looking at. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it would be. When she peered over Percy's shoulder she saw him looking at blurred picture of Leo and Frank's scene.

"Oh my god, give me that." Hazel snatched the phone away and started to delete all the stupid photos.

"If only Annabeth wasn't intoxicated, I wouldn't have to take care of another baby." She mumbled complaints under her breath. Percy whined, trying to get the phone back.

"Hey, it's not my fault Leo never slept with anyone. I bet everyone slept with a least one person." But when his eyes landed on Nico's sleepy face, Percy changed his statement.

"Nope. Almost. Nico hasn't. Baby his is." Percy chuckled a sweet and caring sound, like a mother who likes to see their child being pure.

"Whatever, it don't care if my brother slept with anyone or not." Hazel let out an angry huff as she placed Percy's phone back on the table, "I-..." Hazel stopped herself when she turned to see Nico, sleepy-eyed, staring right at her and Percy. His eyebrows furrowed, his signature frown had signed itself on his olive skin.

"I've slept with people. Gosh, you guys underestimate me." Hazel squinted, a small frown.

"Oh yeah, drunk guy. You had two drinks and you're dreaming. If you can give me proof then maybe I'll consider. " Hazel chuckled with a smile, sitting back down in her seat and patting Nico's back.

Her brother squirmed at her touch, she sensed his was a bit ticked off.

"What do you know? I've slept with Jason." Nico, in a lazy manner, nudged Jason's shoulder with his arm. "Go on, tell 'em. Or they won't believe me." Nico looked at Hazel and Percy with a smug look.

Hazel ignored Nico and stared at Jason, but not in the accusing way, confused on the fact that Jason hadn't denied.

"Jason..." She started in a low voice, Percy was already out of it, thanks to his ADHD, but Jason wasn't sure if PErcy heard or not. It kinda scared him, Percy was like Nico's older brother first and if he was protective then it would be bad if Percy remembered later on. But for now, Percy was no help or hurt to him, so Jason had no way of detracting Hazel. He couldn't think of an accuse that would make sense on the fly. It was too late to deny as well, he felt so pissed off at himself. Jason balled his hands into a fist and bit his bottom lip before looking at Hazel.

"Jason, can we talk before we start to leave?" Hazel gestured the blonde to follow her. She hoped that the others would not embarrass themselves while they were gone. Hazel made her way to the entrance of the restrooms of the bar, Jason showing up right behind her. Before she could say anything Jason started talking.

"Okay! Before you start grilling me with questions, I'm going to just tell you the truth. And the truth is that I did sleep with Nico..." Hazel let out a small gasp, her mouth slightly hung open.

"I can't-" She started to raise her voice but Jason stopped her when he raised his hand up in front of her.

"Wait I'm not finished yet." Jason let out a shaky breath. "We only slept under the influence, you know how Nico has that Percy issue?"

Hazel nodded, paying close attention to Jason, hoping she would have a reason to hit the guy.

Jason continued. "And so I brought him to Olympus Bar and Grill, we got a little crazy and had to stay in the spare room of the bar because I couldn't drive." Jason started to take pauses as he spoke. "So...uh...after that, we...did stuff."

"Stuff?"

"I...Yeah I'm sorry I don't remember the rest of what happened. I knew Nico told me he remembered it in bits and pieces in the way one would a dream."

Hazel let out a deep exhale, rubbing the back of her head."So what happened after?"

"Ah, well after comforting him when he woke up and started crying. We-Ow! Hazel!" Jason jerked his arm back, rubbing the painful spot on his arm.

"You made him cry? What is wrong with you? And how the fuck did you do it?" Hazel frowned, crossing her arms and huffed. She couldn't believe that Nico wasn't lying. She wouldn't admit she was jealous, Nico slept with a good catch.

"He was just crying because he thought I would hate it. But I'm sorry. Geez." Jason continued to rub his arm. I never meant that to happen and we both got over it. Please don't say anything, I'm hoping that they will all forget about it since they're all out of it. And if Nico knew that you knew he might kill me. You know him." Jason and Hazel shared a worried look.

"Okay, fine. Well, I'll try my best to just forget this whole thing. There is nothing I can do about it anyway" Hazel sighed, looked at Jason with a small smile.

"Come on Grace, we should probably take these guys home." They both pulled out their phones, it was almost twelve already. Jason didn't realize how late it was getting, since he had to wake up early for the first flight.

"You leaving somewhere far tomorrow?" Hazel asked as they walked back to the table.

"Well, since they had me take a break from flying planes so I could to train the newbies. Now I'm going back but it's a domestic flight though, so I won't be leaving for long. But I gotta get there early so let's go go go" It took them a while to get the rest of the crew up on their feet, in their coats and out the door. Hazel was mumbling about how Leo and Frank are way too heavy to be leaning on her.

They both laughed, but were continuing to lean on her due to their lack of leg stability.

"Oh come on Haz, I lean on you all the time. You're my rock, babe." Frank muttered, his head nestled on Hazel's shoulder as they walked to her car. Hazel blushed but had no time for romantic gestures.

"I love you Frank but please get into the car." Hazel grunted, shoving Frank in the passenger seat before opening the back to let Leo crawl in and make the seats his bed.

"Let me sleep now, the booze is making Leo sleepy..." the tired drunk yawned, using his hands as pillows while he drifting to sleep.

Jason laughed, thankful that Annabeth and Percy were able to walk, even though they stumbled all the way to the car. Nico had fell asleep again while Jason and Hazel were talking. Jaosn tried to wake him up but Nico was cranky, forcing Jason to just leave him sleeping.  

He carried Nico like a princess and placed him in the car. Nico was sitting upright but his body drooped down and his head landed in Annabeth's lap. She chuckled, lifting her hand up and started to pet Nico's soft and unruly hair.

Annabeth smiled up at Jason, who was looking at them in the mirror. "I didn't know you had a cat in your car Jace." Jason held back a laugh, starting up the car.

"Yeah, a cat." The blonde shook head head, smiling to himself. He started to drive out and made his was downtown.

"Oh-kay, get out..of the...car. WHOA!" Jason stumbled backwards getting Percy out of the car. He thought Nico would give him a hard time but he easily woke up and was in the apartment with Annabeth. Percy, unlike the others, was sleeping like a rock on the drive.

"Ngh...No" Percy mumbled as he stood up, lobbing side to side as he walked up the steps to his home. Jason scoffed, closing the car door and following behind the tired drunk.

Jason helped Percy open the door to the apartment,"Okay, in you go." Jason mumbled.He peered into the apartment making sure they were all okay enough for him to leave. Nico was sitting on the floor, his head leaning on the wall, eye dropping.

Ananbeth had taken over the computer chair in the living room, she slumped in the seat and lightly snoring already. "Heh, you guys..." Jason sighed happily. He looked up at the clock on the wall and let out a small noise.

"Okay, well I have to leave now. Just lock the door and don't drink anything else, not like you can you sleepy heads." Jason laughed under his breath, saying goodbye to the three and closed the door behind him. Nico groaned as he lifted himself off of the floor, making sure he could stand before making his way to the door. He hated when it wasn't locked, it made him feel uneasy.

Nico reached out to turn the lock but something tugged at his arm. he turned to see Percy glaring at him, his eye's giving off an angry aura.

"W-what?" Nico muttered, he tried to get his arm back but Percy's grip tightened.

"Ow..."

"So he's your type?"

"Huh? What're you talking about? Let me go my body hurts." Nico tore his arm away from Percy, walking off but stopped when Percy grabbed Nico by the shoulders.

"You slept with Jason, you said it yourself so you can't lie." Percy spit out in a harsh tone. "So that blonde boob is your type?" Nico glared right back at Percy, he had the nerve to get angry?Nico couldn't believe it.

"Why would you care? You don't give a shit about that, or about what I do." Percy's eyebrows furrowed, a frown plastered on his face.

"I do give a shit about something like that. Jason preying on my little Nico. Unforgivable, you're too young to be doing something like that." Percy's grip on Nico's shoulder's tightened. His expression turned to a mix of worry and anger. Nico started to huff out like an angry dragon, staring down at the ground. His hands balled into fists as he started to yell.

"Shut up! If you noticed and cared you would see things a lot sooner, dumbass." Nico shoved Percy's chest, getting the older manto let go of him. Nico continued to lash out. "You're not my mother, she died a long time ago. Nor are you my older sister, she's with my mother. So don't say shit about 'My Lil Nico' bullshit. And you can't say shit about my age, I'm already 22 and graduating college. I could say in my own apartment if my father was able to just let me go."

Percy held his breath, try to find a way into the conversation but Nico continued to cut him off.

"Just because you found out I slept with someone, you think it gives you the right to say shit to me?" Nico spat out after a pause.

"Well I care about you!" Percy yelled, "You're father put me in charge of you, even though you're old enough to take care of yourself. And that gives me the right to get mad about this. So don't yell at me like I don't notice you."

Nico's fist shook at his sides, he couldn't look at Percy as he felt his face grow hot and he mutter to himself.

"Many years have passed and if you didn't notice me...you would have..."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows "What?" he leaned closer and tilted his head down to looked at Nico's face.

The younger man blushed, his face growing hotter as he could see Percy's face closing in on him. Nico could hear his hear pounding, his hands tingled as his hands released from being fists. He couldn't think straight anymore, the anger and the aftermath of the alcohol was now making his thinking fuzzy. Percy didn't pull away, he was waiting for Nico to repeat his sentence but Nico didn't want to do that.

"Nico?" Percy spoke in a light tone, his hand reaching out to touch Nico's shoulder again. His face getting even closer to Nico's. Nico stiffened, his body moved on it's own and before he realized it his hand reached out to touch Percy. One hand went to Percy's hand on his shoulder and the other gripped Percy's collar. He pulled Percy forward and their lips met, warm and sweet.

Nico pressed harder, Percy's body seized up and Nico knew the moment was fleeting. He wanted to get the most of the moment before it would be a fading memory. But Nico never expected it to shift on him so fast, he felt an arm slip behind him and hug his hips. Percy's hand wiggled out of Nico' grip and intertwined their fingers.

"Nnm?" Nico pulled his face away from Percy's, his expression was fear and confusion. He never expected something like that to happen. They were intoxicated but Percy would still have Annabeth on his mind twenty-four seven.

"What? No...I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. And you shouldn't have kissed me back." Nico muttered, he knew he wanted to continue more than anything but something was holding him back.

"Why? I'm sorry I never noticed you..." Percy whispered, leaning in again and pushing their lips together. Nico immediately pulled Percy's head away from his, fear rose in his chest. His eyes roamed over to Annabeth in the computer chair. Percy followed Nico's gaze and he let out a chuckle. He pulled Nico closer to him, squeezing his thin frame.

"You don't need to worry about her. She's out like a light." Percy muttered and before Nico could say anything he pulled Nico forward, making their way to the master bedroom. Percy swung the door open and pushed Nico forward with a laugh. "Whoa!" Nico slipped on the wooden floor with his socks and landed face first into the bed. He mumbled about how he shouldn't be doing this. His conscious eating at his chest, the alcohol was fading away already thanks to the many naps he took. He turned around on the bed and his heart jumped when Percy was up close and personal again, his arms on either side of Nico.

"We can't do this, think of the issues we might face by doing this." Nico tried to moved back on the bed and slip away but Percy kept his position on top of Nico. Soon they were in the middle of the bed, Nico pinned on the bed by Percy's hands.

"It's okay, we're both drunk. We can just blame it on the booze right?" Percy smirked, pressing his face into Nico's neck. Trailing kisses down the slender neck, nipping and smiling at the small moans that escaped Nico's mouth. Nico bit his lip, already letting a few moans slip out and he didn't like how they sounded, it was way too embarrassing. He didn't want to be doing something like this with Percy, what if Annabeth found out? What would happen? Nico started to think about different scenarios, all bad endings. He started to worry and it bled through. He hoped Percy wouldn't notice. 

He knew it was a bad idea but gosh this was a rare opportunity. 

_Shit...thank you gods but fuck you too!_

 


	5. You're Out Slugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much porn. Threesomes and they're so weird 'cause this is my first one Hahaha.   
> Edit from chapter 4 cause that shit was long. So here is the other half of the chapter.

Percy looked up, stopping his kissing and stared at Nico. He could tell that the younger man was letting his head fuck with him and Percy was dead set on fucking him first. Percy moved so that his face was right up to Nico's, nose to nose, getting NIco's attention and pulling him out of his thoughts. They both blushed , Percy started to whisper.

"You like me right? And I'm curious about how dudes have sex. So get out of that negative head of yours." Percy landed a light kiss before continuing, his hands roaming up and into Nico's shirt. "If you're worried about Annabeth, don't because you need to worry about what I'm going to do."

Percy lifted Nico's shirt all the way up, pooling it at Nico's neck. He chuckled, surprised that seeing a flat chest didn't make it feel like something was missing. Percy's hands went to Nico's little nubs, he took his thumbs and rolled them around.

"They're stiff, you like these played with, eh?" Percy teased, giving the nipples a light pinch before placing his warm tongue on one of them.

"Ah!"

Nico knew his nipples were sensitive but now that Percy was doing something to him, his senses heightened. Nico squirmed, suppressing his moans, his body heating up as Percy sucked and nipped him. Nico could feel Percy swirling his tongue around his perky nipple. He was sucking like a baby while he played with the other with with fingers.

"Le-...go" Nico let out a small gasp, covering his mouth his is arm. He could feel Percy's hand leave his upper body and trail down to touch his lower half, Nico's body stiffened.

"Hey..." Nico muttered, staring down at Percy, who finally removed his mouth from his chest. Nico watched as Percy rose up from looming over his body, smiling down, his hands touching the hem of his own shirt. He started to take off his shirt. Nico gotten a small view of tanned skin when the door was swing open again and scared the crap out of both of them. Before Percy could turn around, the person at the door plastered themselves to Percy's back. Their arms wrapping around his broad chest, running their hands around. Percy could feel two lumps press up against him, Percy could tell that she had already stripped her top. Easier for him, he thought.

"You forgot about me, Perc." Annabeth whined, squeezing Percy in a hug. She stood on her tip toes and placed kisses on the back of Percy's neck. Her man chuckled, holding onto her arms and turned around, smiling down at her.

"I could never forget you, Nico was just feeling out of the loop." Percy cupped Annabeth's cheek, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't want a more than normal gloomy Nico." Annabeth hummed, her arms reaching up into Percy's shirt.

"Okay, that makes sense. So does that mean we can play together?" She whispered. Percy nodded leaning forward to nibble at Annabeth's ear. She chuckled under her breath, her hands playing around under his shirt.

"Take this off, babe. Show off for me." Annabeth smiled, pulling at Percy's hem. He complied, shedding the thin clothing. Even though his back was to him, Percy could feel Nico's eyes on him. It made him body feel a little hot. Once the shirt was gone he stretched, putting his arms behind him head, flexing his back. Nico would never admit it but he swooned at the rippling muscles that had laid themselves before him. He bit his lip, letting out a shaky breath.

The light pouring out of the window illuminated the two, making them look like they were on a high level then him. His heart was pounding in his ear again, and the room heated up. He pulled his shirt off from pooling at his neck and propped himself up on his elbows. He watched as Percy and Annabeth started to touch each other, he couldn't see it but he could hear them kissing and moaning.

For a moment he felt out of the loop again, he watched Percy take a few steps back, getting closer to the edge of the bed. Nico moved himself backwards on the bed to make room for them and soon they both flopped onto on the bed. Percy let out a groan when his back hit the bed, Annabeth was on top of him, her head nuzzling in the crook of Percy's neck. Nico heard them laughing to themselves. Nico smiled, thinking that I was time for him to let them have alone time. He made his way back to the other side of the bed and was about to get off when something tugged on the hem of his pants. Nico looked up and saw Annabeth smiling at him, the moon rays lighting her face, almost making Nico's heart flutter.

"Where are you going? Percy said we can play together, don't you want to?" Annabeth pouted, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the bottom of Nico's jeans. The younger man wasn't quick to answer, he was almost sober enough to know that this would end up being the worst decision of his life. At least in his mind, but part of him wanted this so bad. He would never in a million years get an opportunity again. He hoped that he would be able to forget most of it. Nico turned his head and saw a glass on the night stand, a small bottle of Jack Daniels. Nico wasn't a fan of scotch but it was good enough for him to drop his cares.

"Sure Annabeth, we can play." Nico smiled at her and chuckled. He reached back and grabbed the bottle of scotch, taking a couple of sips, his throat tingled and burned a bit as he drank.

He took a big gulp of it and groaned. "Ugh, the burn. I hate it so much." He set the bottle down, touching his neck even though it wouldn't help the burn that remained.

"Come here I'll make it better for you." Annabeth gestured Nico toward her with her forefinger. Nico pushed himself up from his elbows and moved forward on his knees. Percy reached put and grabbed Nico's hips, Nico looked down with a quirked eyebrow.

Percy looked up with a smirk. "Don't worry about me, just let me get between here." Percy tapped Nico's inner leg, asking Nico to put his legs on either side of his head so Percy's head placed in the middle. Nico nodded, moving so that Percy had easy access to his package. Ananbeth stole Nico's attention, she was in the same position with her legs straddling Percy's hips. Nico checked out her body, he never found women sexually attractive but Annabeth was beautiful, he wasn't going to lie. Annabeth's hand was on his cheek, she was running her thumb back and forth.

She gave him a warm smile before moving down Percy's body to get closer and pulled Nico in for a kiss. Nico thought he wouldn't feel anything but there was a small spark that started, but it didn't send his body all hot and bothered. It was a nice kiss, Nico smiled into it. snaking his hand to the back of Annabeth's head, deeping the kiss. He felt Annabeth's tongue lick up his lips asking for a way in. Nico opened his mouth, he shuddered as he felt her tongue slip in and play with his. Annabeth felt the lack of touching between them.

Percy preoccupied watching the show that all he did was stare at them. Annabeth reached down and found Nico's other hand, the younger man was hesitant to move. Annabeth held Nico's hand was the continued to kiss, then she guided Nico's hand up her body. She let his finger tips graze her hips. Her lower back. Her abdomen And her chest. That's where she moved Nico's hand and placed it right over her breast. She pulled away from the kiss, a little out of breath.

"You can touch 'em if you want." She whispered, staring at Nico with narrow eyes and a sly smile. He nodded, squeezing what he hand was holding. A lot softer and plump than he expected, they felt like round pillows. He kneaded them slowly and carefully, treating them like fragile items. Annabeth could tell, she found it adorable that Nico was so careful, a side she never sees. Nico's hand that was around Annabeth's head was already doing the same as his other hand. He started to like the feel of them in his hands, he understood why people liked them so much.

"Having fun there?" Annabeth muttered, placing her hands on Nico's, keeping them moving. Nico gulped but nodded, he started to feel his head going a bit fuzzy, the extra kick of alcohol was settling in.

"Yeah, never thought I would enjoy doing something like this." Nico confessed.

"No one ever said that just because you like dick means you can't like this thing too." Annabeth chuckled. Nico nodded, he stopped and removed his hands from Annabeth's body. They both looked down at Percy who had been staring at them with lust filled eyes. He chuckled, sitting up on his elbows.

"I thought I would see more of a show but lets get in on then." Percy had switched places with Annabeth, she was on her back and her face up close and personal with Percy's crotch. While Percy was on his hands and knees, facing Nico. Who was upright on his knees, trying to hide his half erection showing through his thin boxer briefs. The boys had finally shed their pants and joined Annabeth in just underwear. Percy placed his hand on Nico's hip, playing with the hem of his underwear.

"Just let me do this, never done it before so, why not?" Percy chuckled under his breath as he pulled at the elastic band, kissing the exposed skin. Nico shuddered, his eyes closing shut. Percy tugged and brought the garment down to the end of Nico's thigh. Percy's eyes widened went he revealed Nico's hard erection, twitching right in front of him. Percy felt a wave of a new found pleasure hit him, he wasn't sure if he was turned on just from looking at another man's hard on. But he knew he liked the new sensation.

"Don't turn full gay on me, I'm still here." Annabeth teased, tugging at Percy's now exposed dick.

"Nng..." Percy shut his eyes when he felt Annabeth's tongue tease his head. He let out a shaky breath, feeling her take him into her warm mouth. Percy shook his head, he was over sensitive and he needed to focus. He reached up and dragged his finger up the underside of Nico's dick, making the owner get out a gasp.

"Per-" Nico slapped his hand over his mouth, it was a reflex to not moan out his name in fear. But now he had no reason to stop, Nico felt a small amount of relief crumble. He sighed happily and removed his hand, moving it to the top of Percy's head.

Percy smiled to himself, gripping the base of Nico's dick. He felt he pulses against his hold, it was just like masturbating but different at the same time. With a bit of hesitance Percy started to stroke Nico, while sucking at the tip. He started to speed up when he heard Nico letting small gasps spill down into Percy's ears. His hand gripped tighter as he stroked and he licked the tip like a kitten, shy and careful.

Once he started to get used to it, Percy engulfed as much of Nico as he could. Nico gasped at the sudden warmth that spread across his lower body. He could feel Percy's tongue swirl around as he started to bob his head. Percy started to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks and stroking the base of Nico at the same time to increase the stimulus. Nico and him moaned quietly, they had just begun and there was already so much pleasure running down their spine. Nico moaned, his hand gripping at Percy's hair as he sucked him off.

Nico shuddered, his breathing becoming uneven. He could feel the underside of his dick slide back and forth on Percy's slick tongue. He felt so wet and felt like he was dirtying his friend's mouth but that heightened his desire. Percy could start to taste the bitter fluid that accumulated with his saliva that pooled in his mouth. It dripped down his chin and the sides of his mouth, making stains on the bed sheets.

"Mhmm."

Percy continued to suck and started to swallow the excess liquid in his mouth. The bitterness was hard to stomach but Percy pushed through it and ignore it. Percy moved his head up and down a bit faster to match the speed with his hand. Nico's dick throbbed in his mouth, Percy was wary about taking another man's semen but in the moment he didn't care. He could feel himself getting even more wet as Annabeth started to enthusiastically suck his arousal. it added more to the heat that surrounded Percy's body.

"Wow, you're super hard, babe. Does Nico taste that good?" Annabeth had just taken Percy out of her mouth, his dick already dripping and she had only sucked him a bit. She wiped some precum that dripped on her face was she held Percy's cock over her face. She licked it off her finger and hummed. She gripped Percy's throbbing dick, she knew he was already close. Annabeth snickered, she licked Percy's wet tip again and took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirling around his swelling dick, the well known taste of Percy's precum entering her mouth. She swallowed all she could as she continued, her hand playing with Percy's balls. She knew that was his little secret spot, she popped Percy out of her mouth.

Placing wet kisses down the length of his dick, making her way down. Percy's legs started to shake as he felt were Annabeth was going, he could feel himself pushed to the edge. Nico had held Percy's head with both hands and his hips thrusting. Percy could tell Nico was straining to face fuck Percy, since he as afraid that Percy would get hurt. Nico bit back loud moans that tried to push their way out, his hands started to grip Percy's head tighter. Percy didn't want to see Nico holding back, he pulled his mouth off and looked up. Nico, who had his eyes tightly closed shut, slowly opened them and looked at Percy.

"What?" Nico asked with a rugged breath.

"Do it, don't hold back. I'll take it." Percy didn't leave room for Nico to say no. Percy looked back at Nico's dick and opened his mouth wide for Nico's pleasure. Nico's eyebrows furrowed, he had his dreams laid out on a platter waiting for the apple in his mouth. Nico knew he wouldn't waste any moment so he gripped Percy's head again and let his hips loose.

Percy choked at first, gagging but as Nico thrusted in his mouth Percy got the hang of it so that he wouldn't choke again. But the feeling was overwhelming, it was exciting in a sense. His eyes went blurry as he tear well up in his eyes, a few tears rolled down his face. Percy was enjoying this too much and it almost scared him.

On top of it Percy could feel Annabeth sucking and teasing his balls. Percy's moans muffled by the throbbing dick in his mouth but they were non stop. Annabeth's mouth sucked at the skin, her tongue licking from his balls to the base of his dick and back. Percy's hips jerked forward, his moans getting louder.

Annabeth chuckled, she made her way back up to his dick, she gripped it at the base and took it in her mouth again. She took his full length and moved her head up and down again, feeling him getting closer to the edge. Percy knew he was close and so was Nico. He was gasping for breath as Nico's thrusts got sporadic, Percy braced himself for the finale.

"I'm gunna-" Nico stuttered, his grip on Percy tighted. "I'll just-" Nico breathed out. "-cum...on your face." Percy found those words relieving, he didn't think he was ready to swallow someone's cum. Finally Nico pulled out, his hands quickly moving to his dick. He rubbed himself over Percy's face, and with a grunt he shuddered. Percy felt warm liquid splatter onto his face. His mouth was still hung open, some shot in and he tasted bitterness again. Percy felt himself getting close, he felt the build up in his stomach finally let loose.

"Ngh..." Percy grunted, his hips thrusting deeper into Annabeth's mouth. She hummed, sending small vibrations throughout Percy's throbbing dick. Warm cum filling her mouth. Once sucking out every last drop she pulled Percy out of her mouth. A small string broke that linked his tip and her mouth. Annabeth swallowed with a happy sigh. They were all out of breath. Nico reached over for his shirt, and wiped Percy's face clean.

"Thanks." Percy whispered, lifting himself up and sat back on the bed. Nico leaned forward, his face getting closer to Percy's, he stuck out his tongue and licked Percy's cheek. He tasted a small amount of bitter and started to pulled away but Percy had grabbed his chin. Percy pressed his lips on Nico's, taking Nico's lower lip between his and pulled on it. Nico reached over, his hand running through Percy's hair and caressing his face.

"Mhm..." Nico sighed, as Percy's tongue made it's way into his mouth and started exploring. His tongue grazed the back of Nico's teeth before playing around with Nico's tongue. They pulled apart for air, but went straight back together to make out again. Nico reached lower with his other hand, finding Percy's dick that was no longer covered by his boxers. His hand went sliding up Percy's leg and up to his hip.

But before Nico could go any further they heard the someone clear their throat. They detached their lips, hands taking their time to move as they turning their heads slowly to face Annabeth. She was on her knees, on of her arms were behind her head and the other slipped into her lace undies. She bit her lip, staring at Percy, she watched as his eyes moved down her body.

"Don't ignore me, I need love too." Annabeth pouted. Percy chuckled, crawling over to her. He put a hand on her hip and the other hand reached into her underwear. Annabeth moved her hands to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze and Percy's fingers rubbed her. His fingers reached back further to her entrance. He smiled at the fact that she was wetter than normal without him doing anything.

"Having Nico in the mix make you more horny?" Percy teased, his fingers swirling in her wet mess. Annabeth shuddered with a gasp, her head leaning on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy...touch me more." Annabeth lifted her head up, lust and want clear in her eyes.

"Greedy now are we?" Percy chuckled. "Turn around, face Nico and lean on me." Percy whispered, removing his hands from her to allow her to move. Ananbeth nodded turning her body feeling Nico's eyes on her, and reached behind her to find Percy again. He reached out as well, his hands circling her abdomen before going two separate ways. One hand went up to Annabeth's chest, taking a boob in his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

She leaned her head back into the crook on Percy's neck. Percy reached down to meet her lips with his as his other hand snaked back down into her underwear. He pushed them down her thighs, and started to move his fingers. Nico gulped, he was leaning on his palms as he sat on the bed and watched the little show. He felt himself getting aroused again. He found their chemistry to be intoxicating and something to be jealous of.

The moans that escaped Ananbeth while Percy touched her, effected him. It suddenly reminded him of something. He turned around and looked around the room, he stared at the nightstand. He stared at it for a moment before opening it and found lube. Perfect. Nico thought as he pulled it out. He turned back to the other two, Percy looked up and gave Nico a look. Nico lifted the bottle and shook it,

"Lube."

"I know but why?" Nico chuckled to himself, finding the fact that Percy was oblivious to this type of thing, adorable.

"For my ass." Percy had a bit of a shock on his face but he let out a sound of acknowledgement and he went back to what he was doing. He slipped his finger into Annabeth's warm hole, moving it in and out.

"Haa..." Ananbeth shuddered, "More..." She begged, her hand going behind Percy's head and gripping his hair. Percy complied, adding another finger in and moving them in and out. He started to scissor her as well, helping to stretch her out more. The feeling of warm wetness made it's way to Percy's dick, slowly hardening and springing up. He moved his hips closer to Ananbeth's body, and he started to rub his dick on one of her exposed ass cheeks.

"Mnnhm..." Annabeth could feel Percy's warm hard dick pressing up against her. Her hand gripping his hair tightened, and she convulsed around Percy's fingers. Nico started to focus on himself. He smeared his fingers were lube, making sure it was more then wet enough. He sat in a comfortable position and reached over to his ass. Nico rubbed his forefinger around his entrance, getting it wet a bit then pushing his finger inside.

"Nnn." Nico twitched at the feeling, he took a few breaths as he moved his finger in and out at a slow pace. He started to add another finger, pushing it in and moving it along with his other finger. small moans slipping out of his mouth and joining Annabeth's. Percy looked over, keeping his fingers moving in Annabeth. He watched what Nico was doing and couldn't resist opening his mouth to speak.

"How many you got in there?"

Nico's body jolted, he didn't expect them to pay much attention to him, he turned his head and in a small voice said "Two..." Percy nodded, at first he was going to just leave Nico be but he found the younger man adorable as he stuffed his fingers in his ass.

Percy smirked and spoke again. "Hey, you feeling good?" Nico nodded, speeding up his fingers a bit.

"What if those were my fingers? Would you feel even better?" Percy teased, his fingers still moving in Annabeth, who was too busy feeling good to care about anything else. Nico was quiet for a moment but nodded again, his heart skipped thinking that Percy would finger fuck him too.

Percy let out a little laugh, "I have my hands full so I can't do you too, but something bigger will be getting in there so I want you to prepare." Percy's other hand kneaded Annabeth's brecast and squeezed it as he continued to speak. "But I want you to be ready so pretend it's me in there, so listen to me okay?"

Nico muttered, mainly to himself. "Like phone sex..."

"Exactly" Percy smiled, "Now, rub your dick while fucking yourself faster." Nico did as Percy told him, moaning as he touched his sensitive erection. He gripped it and moved his hand gingerly, touching the tip and feeling it already slick with precum. His hole clenched around his fingers as he pushed them deeper into himself.

"Your so tight Nico, do you want it faster?"

"Y-yes, more...faster." Nico's eyes shut, his breathing quivering. He fucked himself as fast as he could, his moaning getting louder. The hand on his dick gripping harder as he rubbed it, his thumb running over the wet head.

"Nng...Percy...So good" Nico could feel himself get closer, his hand moving faster to get himself off. He curled and scissored his fingers, stretching himself even more. He wanted even more, his body tingled with he heat that spread throughout him. But before he could stick another finger in Percy cut him short.

"Whoa slow down there, I don't want you cumming yet. Stop and come over here." Percy moved his hands away from Annabeth, she fell on her hands, catching her breath. Nico brought himself to a halt, he pulled his fingers out of himself and loosened his hold on his throbbing dick.

"Annabeth you okay?" Percy asked, his hand rubbing her lower back. She nodded, lifting herself back up on her knees. "Do you mind having Nico? I kinda want a taste of that ass." Percy confessed, reached out to touch Nico's head and patted him. Annabeth chuckled, she put her hand on Percy's erection and stared at Nico with a smile, gesturing him to join them.

"You're going to have fun." Nico sat up and walked on his knees to Percy, who was also on his knees.

"Nico you prepared yourself good?" Percy asked, he made Nico go on his knees and lift his ass up. Percy's fingers touched Nico's entrance, pressing the puckered hole. Nico put his head down to stare at the bed whimpering. Annabeth reached out her hand and lifted Nico's head up, before he could look at her she pressed her lips to his. Her soft lips nibbling at his lower lip. She hummed into the kiss, her hands rubbing Nico's soft hair.

Nico felt Percy finally removed his fingers and pulled his dick up to his ass, placing it between his cheeks right on top of his entrance. Percy chuckled, he could see Nico's body shudder as he rubbed his dick against Nico's hole.

"You ready?" Percy asked, pressing the tip of his dick against Nico. Once he got the okay he started to push in, Nico moaned into the kiss, a bit surprised as he felt his ass getting stretched. Annabeth pulled back, she watched Nico's expression as he took her boyfriend's dick.

"Does it feel good?" Ananbeth whispered, rubbing Nico's cheek. He nodded and let out another moan when Percy pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Nico's body shivered, moaning through his teeth. Annabeth kissed his face repeatedly to calm him down. Nico sucked his breath as Percy slowly pulled out.

"Nnn, it's super tight. It feels good." Percy snickered, his hand gripping Nico's hips. He pushed his way back in and out, he had some trouble moving faster. He looked on the side of the bed and found the lube, he reached over and took it in his hands. He popped the cover off and started to pour it between him. It dripped down to his dick inside Nico's ass.

"Hiii...cold." Nico muttered, his back arching. Percy moved the lube around with his fingers as he pulled out a bit more to get it in certain places. Once he felt satisfied he pushed himself back in, a lot more easier than before. Soon he hand Nico moaned underneath him.

"Ah!" Nico gasped, Percy had thrust into him hard and pulled out slowly before shoving it back in.

"Nnnah!" Nico's face got redder and he immediately shut his lips tight.

"Let it out, we wanna know that you're enjoying yourself." Annabeth cooed, her thumb pressing against Nico's lips. He slowly relaxed his mouth, and soon another moan slipped out causing Annbeth to laugh to herself. Percy grunted as he thrusted in again, he started to feel unstable on his knees, it was a little difficult to move his hips. Percy pushed himself all the way in and leaned forward to hug Nico's hips.

"Hold on, let us move. Annabeth needs to join us too." Percy muttered. Nico's eyes widened as he felt Percy lift him up and they fell back onto the bed. Percy's arms let go of Nico's hips and pushed Nico's shoulders up so that he was riding him, reverse cowboy.

"Okay babe, you can go now." Percy tilted his head to the side to look at Annabeth from behind Nico. He put his hands on Nico's hips and rolled up into the other man.

"Hah..." Nico's arms went behind him, resting them on Percy's chest so that he could lean back. He could hear Percy let out a chuckle and continued to move in him. Annabeth moved over Percy's legs, lifting herself up onto Nico. She pulled her underwear down moving them past her thighs and threw them off the bed. She saw Nico's face go a bit pale, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but she continued anyway. She remembered she had a pile of condoms under the pillow, making it easier for them.

She reached over, pulling a small package out. After tearing the condom out, she slipped it on Nico. Once she made sure it was secure, she put her hand on Nico's shoulder and positioned herself above him.

"You okay with me doing this?" She looked at Nico in the eye and even though he looked like a ghost he nodded. She gave him a smile, she guessed he was a virgin but she didn't think he would look like a scared puppy. Annabeth lowered her hips and felt Nico slowly enter her. They both let out gasps as Annabeth fit snug, their hips connected.

"Warm..." Nico said, looking up at Annabeth who smiled down at him. She nodded, shifting around a bit before starting to move. Nico let out a moan as both sides of him worked on. His body was growing hot, as Percy thrust up into him and as Annabeth rode him like a horse. He never thought a woman would feel like that, Annabeth's insides were clenching around him as he was doing to Percy below him.

"Ah, Nnn..." Ananbeth groaned, Nico's body would move up as Percy rammed into him and it almost felt like Percy was thrusting into her. She gripped Nico's shoulders, and asked for more. Nico nodded, he started to move his hips up when Percy pulled back, so that their thrusts matched with one another. Ananbeth let out moans, she lifted her head up pressed her lips to Nico, he wasted no time opening his mouth and letting her slip her tongue in. They fought for dominance, saliva dripping down their chins as they continued.

Their moans muffed into their kisses as they got thrusted into. Percy kinds felt left out, he lifted himself up, his chest pressing up against Nico's back. He placed light kisses on Nico's exposed neck as he continued to move his hips upwards into Nico's tight hole. He reached up and stole Nico from Annabeth's mouth, putting his there instead. He received Nico's moans into his mouth and Annabeth's breathless moans filled the air around them.

"Faster! Nngh" Nico moaned into the kiss, his hole clenching around Percy. He could only move so fast into Annabeth and she was asking for the same thing.

"So...good." Annabeth mewled, her hold on Nico tightened. Nico moved his arm up to Annabeth's chest and he cupped her breast as he continued to make out with Percy. He lightly pinched her nipple and kneaded her soft flesh.

"Mmm..."

"Percy..more..." Nico pleaded. His body shuddering. Percy grunted up as he could feel himself geting close, Nico's hole clenched nonstop on him, almost making him pop in any moment. He pulled away from Nico's face, he finally was able to get a good look at him. His heart clenched as he stared at Nico's daydream gaze, his cheeks, red and his mouth hung open with his moist lips. Percy smirked, Annabeth had the exact same look at her face. There was a joy that came out of giving two people so much pleasure.

"Percy, I- I'm going to cum." Nico muttered, as Percy resumed thrusting up.

"Me...too" Annabeth moved her hips faster to meet with Nico's thrusts. Percy nodded, wrapping his arms around Nico's shoulders muttering that he was close too. Percy pushed up faster, helping Nico to push up into Annabeth deeper. "

I'm gunna..." Nico muttered, Annabeth nodded she knew she was almost there. Nico quickened his pace, his hips overworking since he rarely had to do much hip work. He suddenly felt Ananbeth tighten up around him more than the other times. Her body shuddered and shook, as she cried out. Her back arched and her hands clenched Nico's shoulders tightly. Nico let out a groan, feeling her body shake above him. And just a moment later, without warning Percy's dick twitched, he felt warm spread within him. Percy groaned out, his dick twitching again. It sent Nico over the edge, he released with his body shuddering again. He grit his teeth as he came, Annabeth moan slightly, feeling the condom get warm inside her. They all huffed, chests rising and falling.

Percy and Annabeth both leaned on Nico's body, starting to feel sleepy. Annabeth muttered an apology as she lifted herself up slowly and removed herself from Nico. She fell backwards on the bed, her body weak and lethargic. She lifted her head up and looked at the boys, almost cuddling. Percy had already leaned back on the bed, mirroring Annabeth. His dick as still inside Nico but see could see white liquid seeping through.

Nico's body couldn't hold itself up. He pulled off the condom and tied it up, throwing it on the other side of the bed. Knowing he had to get up, Nico leaned forward, sticking his butt out and pushing Percy's now flaccid dick out of his ass.

"Mmm..." Nico bit his lip, the feeling of being empty always gave him a little bit of pleasure. He was going to crawl to the other side of Percy but his body shuddered again when he felt Percy's cum drip down his leg. He tightened his ass and tried to hold it in as he crawled off the bed.

"Where you going?" Annabeth asked not bothering to lift her head up.

"Bathroom, gotta clean someone outta me..." Nico could hear Percy chuckled, he shook his head and went into the bathroom, almost stumbling as he made his way across the hall. He turned on the lights, that temporarily blinded him as he walked over to the sink and ran the water. He rolled some toilet paper in his hand and wiped the semen running down his leg. He sighed, looking in the mirror, his face flushed and his hair messier then normal. He continued to star at himself, his mind blank as a piece of paper.

His focus came back when he felt a bit more semen slip out, he groaned. Wetting his finger with water and moving his fingers around in his ass to clean himself, the one downside of getting fucked in the ass. Nico finally finished and went back into the bedroom he saw Annabeth had moved over to the Percy.He had his arm draped over Annabeth's waist.

Nico lazily walked over to the other side and crawled over to Percy, who had his back facing him. Nico removed the thin blanket, slipping in and covering himself with the blanket. He pressed his body close to Percy, he felt a chill come over him for a moment before his eyes shut and slowly drift to sleep.

Unaware of what would come in the morning, letting him know that he didn't learn from his mistakes. Already half sober when he fell asleep, Nico subconsciously knew that he could no longer put blame on drinking. But none the less he slept peacefully, for now.


	6. Runaway Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico leaves Percy and Annabeth to worry about him. No one's seen him and they can't get in contact with him. Where has this runaway boy gone to?  
> And the other two? What about them? Do they seem to recall what happened the night before?

                            _Pound pound_

_Throb Throb_

"Nnn..nn" 

                         _Throb Throb Throb_ _  
_

_Pound Pound Pound_

The pain...it's killing me 

"Mmm..." 

**_THUD_ **

"Aah!" Nico feels himself fall on the ground, a pain on his side joining the numerous throbs his body is giving him. "Ow..." Nico shuts his eyes as lets out a long sigh. He feels a dull pain on his hips, his back, his butt. As well as part of his arm and the side of his torso that collided with the floor just seconds ago. He groans as he rolls onto his back, small jolts of pain shoot up his spine. Nico mutters curses under his breath, knowing that was a bad idea to begin with. 

_What the fuck did I do last nig- oh yeah...fuck me...no I take that back. Don't ever let that shit happen again. Fuck!!_

Nico freezes when I hears rustling on the bed he peeks over it with a worried expression on his face, but when he sees Percy move just a bit then fall still again he lets out a sigh. Nico falls back to the floor, his back flush against the cool surface, giving his pain some relief. 

But that relief was short lived. He felt the urge to run from his problems, to just crawl back into his room and forget that last night never happened. Even if Percy and Annabeth gained some memory of it, they would just shrug it off as some dream. 

Nico knew, on that cold wooden floor, that it was time to stop running. It happened once and he wasn't going to just blame it on something that he knew was going to lead him to his current position. He know the consequences of his actions all too well. The alcohol from the previous night was stabbing the back of his skull as a reminder and Nico despised it and himself. He rubbed his eyes, feeling his face tense up. 

_You're not fucking crying like what happened with Jace. He comforted me, yes, and shrugged it off like it was nothing. But this time you need to own up to this one di Angelo._

Nico continued to rub his face, taking deep breaths to will the tears back into his eyes. Once he felt as calm as he could, which wasn't that calm at all, Nico slowly got on his hand and knees. His legs started to shake a bit when he tried to stand up, so he was forced to crawl around the room. On the plus side he was able to get his boxers, put them on and get out of the room without disturbing Percy and Annabeth sleeping peacefully on the bed above him. 

_I can't stay here...I need some time alone...yeah. That's all I need right now_

Nico thought as he crawled his way across the hall to his room. He slowly stood on his knees, the pain still there but it started to bother Nico less and less. He pushed his door open and walked around on his knees as he grabbed clothes from his drawers to wear. 

Once he was dressed in snug fitting jeans and a dark blue shirt, Nico leaned against his bed and used it to push himself up onto his legs. They shook a bit, but soon he was standing on them. He felt a bit weak but at least he was able to walk, even with a little limp. He never had two people at a time and it gave him a rush of heat when he thought about it but the pain it left him with, emotionally and physically, brought on a cold chill. Nico shook his head, he needed to pull himself together. He grabbed his backpack from his closet and started to shove things into it. A couple of shirts, pants, underwear and socks etc. He grabbed his phone charger and wallet from his desk. 

Nico was thankful that it he didn't have classes for the next couple of days because he wasn't planning on coming back in a day or two. He looked into the backpack and nodded, hopefully he got everything he needed. Nico grabbed his aviator jacket off the computer chair and patted his pockets. 

"Oh shoot, my phone..." Nico muttered. He quickly limped over to the other room, placing his bag and jacket on the floor before searching around for his pants. He quietly walked around to find it under Percy's jeans, he pulled his phone and checked the time 

_4:15 am_

"Hm..." Nico made it way out the door, but turned to look at the sleepy faces of Percy and Annabeth. A small smile, almost unnoticed if one didn't look closely, appeared on the young man's face. He hoped that they wouldn't worry too much about him. Just because his father ask them to watch over him didn't mean they had to worry about him like he was a child who couldn't take care of himself. He was a grown man after all, over twenty years old and everything. Nico let out a small sigh before slipping on his jacket and his backpack. 

Nico turned around and slowly made his way to the door of the apartment, the throbbing in his back and hips were yelling at him to just go and lie down but Nico was determined to get some alone time. To escape, sure he was literally running away from his problem but he needed time to figure out how to face it. He wasn't even sure where he was going but he wasn't turning back now. 

Nico grabbed spare keys from the vase, so they don't suspect anything, near the door and he was gone with a small click of the lock.  

 

                                   --------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nico!" Percy yelled with a gasp. His eyes fluttered open, the sound of his labored breath filled the room. 

_What the heck?  So that was just a dream? Good...good.  
_

Percy started to take deep breaths to regulate his harsh breathing, his head was bothering him but the nightmare bothered him more. Percy shook his head, Nico wasn't jumping off a cliff into a pit of nothingness and he didn't hate Percy, calling him a oblivious asshole who never noticed him. (Percy was a bit skeptic about that second one but then again Nico always seemed to have a mutual hate for everyone, at times) Percy let out a sigh of relief, he would hate himself if he let that happen. 

_Stupid nightmares._

Percy reached over and nuzzled into Annabeth's neck, pressing his chest against her back. He felt her shift slightly, pressing back into him but then was still again. Percy smiled and soon he was asleep again. 

                                                               ---------------------------------------------

"Perc...Perc" 

Percy groans, he detached himself from his girlfriend and rolled over to the other side of the bed. His head was worse then before and he didn't feel like doing anything. 

"Percy, get up." Annabeth ordered, her voice still a bit groggy. "My head hurts, can you get me some Advil or something? I drank too much last night and mt head is splitting open..." she let out a weak moan, he hands going down to grab the blanket and pull it over her head. 

Percy let out a dramatic groan, rubbing sleep away from his eyes. "And what do you think I was doing yesterday? Riding unicorns?" Percy retorted, but still pulled himself to sit up. He rubbed his head for a while, letting out a groan here and there. 

"Percy!" Annabeth half shouted, her voice was louder than before but her head refused to let her yell without getting more damage. "Ow..." she muttered. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Percy frowned but he needed it too, so might as well. He swung his legs over the bed to get out of bed and began to make his way out. But on his way to the door he lost his footing under clothes and slipped. 

"Aaah!" Percy cried out, his body hitting the floor with a thud. "Jeez, what the fuck..." Percy muttered as it lifted himself up again, his feet kick the jeans on the floor as he stands up but he tilts his head when he sees something that isn't his?

Percy leans forward and sees jeans that aren't his, he picks them up and places them against his hips, and they reach just a bit above his ankles. Percy knew that they were definitely not Annabeth's pants so the only person they had to belong to was Nico. 

"Babe?" Annabeth asked, as she sat up on the bed, her hands holding the blanket up to her chest. Percy turned to her and stared down at the pants. 

"Are those Nico's" Annabeth asked, an eyebrow quirked. "Why're they in our room?" 

Percy shrugged, folding the pants across his arm. "I'll just put it in his room for now. And get him medicine too." 

Annabeth nodded, leaning back to rest on the headboard, face still remained confused as Percy walked out of the room and made his way to the younger man's room. He knocked a few times but heard nothing, he checked it the door was open and slowly made his way in when the knob turned. Percy peeked inside, but was only greeted with an open drawer, some clothes on the floor and an empty bed. Percy pursed his lips, eyebrows knitting together.

_Nico came home with us last night, right?_

Percy thought back but he really couldn't remember anything. He shrugged and left the pants on the bed, making his way to the bathroom. 

_Maybe Nico is in there..._

But the other male wasn't there either. It was only around six in the morning. Percy knew that Nico had no classes for the next couple of days and he would have a hard time leaving if he was just as banged up as they were because of the night before. Percy's face filled with worry as he grabbed the medicine and water glasses for him and Annabeth. 

"I should probably give him a call when I get to the room..." Percy muttered. He returned to his room to see Annabeth texting someone and the sound of the television on. She looked up from her phone when Percy stood over her with a glass of water and a small pill in his hands. 

"Thanks." She muttered, setting her phone down and taking the pill into her mouth with a down of water. Percy took his as well and made his way to the other side of the bed to crawl in next to his girlfriend once he set his glass down. The only sound was the new on the TV  for a moment as Annabeth resumed texting but once her phone was down she looked over at Percy who had a small frown and closely knit eyebrows. Not a face one would have when the newscaster talked about a new batch of baby seals were born at the zoo. 

She chuckled, leaning over lightly smack his cheek, "Earth to Jackson." She said with a smirk. Percy snapped from his small daze and looked at her. 

"What?" His face softened to a more neutral look. It was Annabeth's turn to frown, trying to figure out that was occupying Percy's mind. 

"What's up with you? You're frowning at the TV like it had insulted your mother." 

Percy's face returned to normal as he raised his eyebrows "I was?" Annabeth nodded with another chuckle. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, a finger trailing down the side of his cheek. 

"Something on your mind?" 

Percy pursed his lips, trying to figure out what to say. He knew that the nightmare was a dream but it just felt so real that it couldn't have been just a dream. Percy could feel Nico on him, he could hear his labored breath, the heat that came through as their limbs tangled together. The older man froze, thinking about his dream and how vividly he remembers parts of it. Then he shudders, coming back to reality and he sees Annabeth staring at him with her eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, something is on your mind Percy. Wanna talk about it?" Concern was written all over her face as she reach up to gently pet Percy's hair down. "You don't have to if you can't" 

The petting motions were soothing and helped him to collect his thoughts. "No, no...it's just weird is all." Percy muttered, looking down at her with a weird expression, slightly confused and concerned at the same time. 

"Okay, so I had this dream last night, but I hope it doesn't mean anything..." Percy started, looking at her to make sure she was paying attention. Annabeth nods to let him know he can continue. 

"So in this dream I was having sex..." Percy's eyes automatically avoid to look at his girlfriends. He know he doesn't need to be shy about it, Annabeth is aware of his wet dreams at times. But the thought of it being Nico just got him all nervous and weird. 

Annabeth's eyes narrowed "O-kay..." she stretched the word out a bit with a slow nod. 

"Yeah and so I was doing it with someone we know..." 

"Hm...you know I also had a dream last night about someone we know but it's very blurry." 

"Really? What was it about?" Percy asked, his nerves settling a bit as the attention moved to Annabeth but she shoved it back to him. 

"No, no you need to finish first Percy. Who was it?" She didn't sound mad but somewhat ticked off because she sensed Percy did that on purpose so he wouldn't have to talk. Percy chuckled, rubbing Annabeth's arm. 

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, in my dream I seemed to be having sex with Nico. And i remember it so clearly. At least towards the end, then I woke up yelling his name," Percy looked down at Annabeth, who's face was unreadable. He heard her let out a small sigh, but no emotion attached to it. If any, relief was what it sounded like. 

"What?" Percy asked, his head tilting to the side a bit. 

Annabeth didn't look up at him for a moment, she just couldn't believe it. 'Cause she had a similar dream, except it was all three of them. She was never one to have those kinds of dreams so she was skeptical that it was a dream. She glanced at Percy, his eyes giving her a soft expression. She smiled up at him, letting out a chuckle but her expression turned to one of concern when she started to explain her dream. 

"Well the funny part is that we had a similar dream but mine had all three of us in it. That's kinda all of what I remember. The rest is shaky." Annabeth let out a small sigh. She had a feeling that the dream was something more but she also knew that she drank a lot the night before. The logical side with alcohol was winning over the fact that they could've actually had sex together with Nico. But Annabeth prided herself in taking every possibility into account so she needed to get Nico's opinion. His clothes were in his room, which was a bit weird. 

"If you had a dream and I had a dream, maybe Nico had a dream too?" Percy queried. "It could have been the type of alcohol we had." He shrugged, not sure if his thinking was really correct. Annabeth just nodded slowly at him, she did wonder if Nico had something too. 

"Well, I need to talk to him. Is he awake?" 

Percy's eyes furrowed for the whole knows what time in the last hour. "That's what I was also worrying about. He wasn't in his room, or in the bathroom and there was no sign of him." 

Annabeth straightened herself up on the bed. Her eyebrows mimicking Percy's "Does he have class?" Percy shook his head. 

"I know he doesn't have classes for the next few days. He got some early shit going on so he was able to clear out a couple of days to study since finals is coming up in a month or two." 

Annbeth nodded, she couldn't think of other places Nico could have gone without letting them know. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, she heard one...two...three rings go by until suddenly-

"Hi-" 

"Nic-!?" 

"-this is Nico diAngelo, you reached my voice mail. I'm probably busy or something. Leave a message after the beep." _B_ _eep._ _  
_

Annabeth clicked her tongue, turning her phone off. 

"Voicemail." Percy muttered, he pursed his lips. "Well try calling him again. I'll call everyone else he might have gone home with him. 'Cause i don't even remember who brought us home." 

Annabeth nodded, redialing even though she knew that it might not lead them anywhere.  _Oh man...where the heck is Nico?_ _  
_

_\------------------------------------------------_

"Where the heck am I going?" Nico muttered, he was too lost in though to realize that he walked a whole block more than he was suppose to. He had stopped at the drug store to get some pain medication for his aching hips and butt. But after that his brain was just running way off of the train of thought. He tried to think about his classes and what he had to do but then he would trail off to the roommates of his.

_What if Percy suddenly remembers what they did? What if Annabeth gets mad because I kissed him first? Out of all people, why did I have remember almost all of what happened last night?_

His stomach tossed and turned as continued to think, it made his head hurt and his chest tighten. Nico just wanted it all to stop.  And he dull throb at his hips weren't helping. 

Nico sighed as he crossed the street and made his way back up the block to his favorite coffee shop, Calypso Cafe. It was small but everything they had was very good compared to brand name places. He always stopped by before or after classes to get something. He knew how calm that place made him, and that was just what he needed. The door opened with a jingle, a worker behind a counter to Nico's right greeted him and he nodded back to her.

The Calypso cafe was indeed small but the inside was clean and designed nicely. A small Italian flag hung on the wall, joined with pictures of the workers families and varieties of italian food. There were only three small tables for two that lined the left side of the cafe. The opposite side of the tables there were the glass cabinets, that held bread, cakes, muffins and everything in between. All freshly baked or made. A few people were working behind it, placing food here and there as well as taking orders. The baker stepped out from the back and waved at Nico as he made his way to the end of a three person line. 

"How you doing ma' boy?" The baker, named Stefano greeted Nico with a big smile, hands placed flat on the counter. He was the caterer at Nico's parents wedding, close friends with his mother when she was alive. Stefano was the one to offer Bianca her first job when she was sixteen. 

"Not bad. Just lost in thought and need a bit of an escape." Nico was surprised that he answered honestly, normally he would just give a automatic 'Good, you?' but secretly Nico needed someone to talk to and it just happened to come out. 

Stefano nodded, reaching over the counter and giving Nico a pat, leaving a bit of flour on his leather aviator. "Camilla, amore, give Nico here an extra Cannoli." He turned to wink at the younger man "On the house." Nico gave him a small smile as he walked up to the counter. 

Camilla was Stefano's second youngest child. She was a few years younger than Nico. "Hey Coco." She said with a smirk as she reached down for a Cannoli. Nico shook his head with a small frown on his face, taking out his wallet. 

"When are you gonna stop calling me that. I'm, what...22? And graduating college soon, in four months exactly." Camilla just laughed, placing the Cannoli in a paper bag and setting it down on the counter, not bothering to answer Nico. 

"Anything else? You got your wallet out.." 

"Oh yeah, the usual. Pomegranate-Blueberry Smoothie." 

Camilla nodded, turning around to fix up his drink. Nico let out a small sigh, he was still not sure of where he could go. Hazel was busy with work and he didn't have the key to her place. Nico knew where the spare key for Jason's house was but he was sure that the guy was flying a plane at the moment, being a fancy pilot and all. Nico wasn't comfortable with Leo alone, the guy was too loud and cracked jokes every second when things were awkward. Nico needed some peace to rest his nerves. He opened his wallet to distract himself for a bit, taking out a five for his drink,  placing it on the counter at the same time he heard a clink from under him. His eyebrows furrowed, thinking it was probably Camilla or something but she didn't seem to hear over the work she was doing. 

Nico looked down and something shiny caught his eye. He blinked at it before reaching down, he realized it was a key that came out of his wallet as he took out his money. It was like a normal key, nothing giving him a clue to what it was for at all. Nico wasn't sure if he was given someone's home key, but he would have remembered if that was the case. He examined the key, trying to see if his brain would spark some memory of some kind.

Camilla finally turned around with a pink/purple drink in her hand, a blue straw sticking out of the cap. "Here we go." she placed it on the counter and started pushing buttons on the cash register. When she looked up again, Nico was still looking at the key  "Oh hey what's that key for?" Camilla asked, curious eyes staring at the small object. 

Nico shrugged, finally tearing his eyes away from the key to look at Camilla. "No idea." Nico pushed the five towards her and she took it with a nod. With a ding she handed Nico his change and stared at the key on the counter as Nico put his wallet away. 

"It looks more like a car key rather than one for a door, don't you think?" Camilla suggested handing Nico his drink and bag with a Cannoli. Nico furrowed his eyebrows again, shoving the key in his pocket and taking the things from Camilla. 

"Maybe. It does...-Holy shit..." Nico muttered. He stared at Camilla, his eyes with a new shine Camilla had never seen in a while. 

"What?" She asked with a small smile.

"I just figured out what it was for." Nico had a small smile on his face as he started to walk backwards towards the door. "It's for Cerberus!" 

Camilla laughed, pointing at Nico with a smile. "Be careful then! I bet it's been a while." 

Nico's cheek started to hurt from his smile, his face returned to his normal small frown. He turned around to leave. "That won't be a problem." Nico said over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. Nico heard a 'See yah, Coco' and door bells jingling as he made his way out the door. Walking down the sidewalk, a little spruce in his step.  

                                                                       ---------------------------------------------------

"No? Okay...yeah...thanks Haz. Bye" Annabeth sighed as she set her phone down on the kitchen counter, picking up her mug of coffee instead. "She hasn't heard from him either. She said Jason brought all three of us home last night." Percy nodded with a sigh, slumping on the couch. His fingers pressing the buttons on the TV remote to find something good but nothing on that Saturday morning was good. 

"What about Jason?" Percy looked up at Annabeth through the square shaped space on the wall. She set her mug down and shook her head. 

"He's working, up in the air already. He won't be back in a few days." She picked her mug up and phone to move next to Percy on the couch. "Plus, he couldn't have heard from him cause Nico is aware of Jason's absence." Percy hummed, returning to the TV with a worried expression. He stopped changing the channel when the news came on, nothing better on. 

They eyes stared at the new, not listening whatsoever. They were too worried about their friend and where he could have gone. Annabeth knew better than to call Mr. diAngelo because then that would break their trust. But also not telling him and he found out would also be bad. Annabeth knew they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. She sighed deeply, finishing off her coffee. Percy turned his head again to look at her. 

"We can't call missing person either...till 24 hours right?" Percy asked, eyes glancing at his girlfriend. She nodded with a sigh, setting her empty mug on the coffee table. Percy's eyes went down to his watch. 

8:15 am 

Percy got up from the couch with a grunt, "I better get ready for work. We have a staff meeting at nine. We got a new baby seal coming." Percy smiled at Annabeth, who raised her eyebrows and hummed. She watched Percy walk away and disappeared into the room. Annabeth decided to get up too, she needed to work on the time spacing for the building she was going to manage. 

The two decided to busy themselves with work in the mean time, hoping that Nico would return back home soon. 

                                                                         --------------------------------------------

Nico was never a very excited person, the very opposite but the thought of what he was about to do brought joy into him. It was weird but a good kind of weird. Nico made his way down the street, turning a corner and made his way to a big apartment building, situated in the middle of the block. It took him a good fifteen minutes on foot to get there, giving him time to finish the food he brought and swallow a pain pill. Nico threw it out at a trash can on the corner before almost running to the big building. 

It's shadow loomed over the street, the sleek blue metal on the outside reflected Nico's face as he approached it. Once inside Nico nodded at the doorman who sat behind a desk. The lobby wasn't anything too fancy, There was a small black couch and coffee table in the middle that could be seen right away as one walked through the doors. To the left and right were apartment doors down the hall. The white tile floors were well kept and the mirrors on the walls were always clean. Nico breathed in the clean smell of his apartment building. (Technically is father's. Since he owned the apartment they lived in.)

Nico turned to the left and pressed the button for the elevator. He pulled his bag off his shoulders, pulling on the zipper of a small pocket as he fingered around for another set of keys. The elevator doors opened with a ding. Nico stepped inside, pressing the number eight and watched the door close. He twirled the key ring around his finger as he elevator let out a ding after every floor it passed. They finally opened on the eighth floor, Nico turned to the left, his hands brushing against the white wall as he walked past two maroon doors numbered eighty-five and eighty-seven. Finally stopping in front of eighty-nine, opening the door with key and made his way into his dad's dark apartment. 

"It's been a while..." Nico muttered, setting his bag down on the floor near the door, shoving the keys in his bag first before he reached up to lock the door quickly. Nico made his way to his old bedroom. It was a simple bedroom with a wooden desk to his left, littered with a few old papers. A sliding door closet on to the right, a bed with dark blue sheets and a shelf that held books, action figures from when Nico was young as well as other miscellaneous things. Nico sighed, he would deny that he missed being back in his old room but truth he really did. It brought back nice and ever dark memories. 

"Okay...where is it?" Nico pursed his lips. He first went to the desk drawer and pulled out a key ring that held two keys. He shoved it in his pocket as he walked over to his closet, sliding the door open to reveal some jackets and sweaters on hangers. Some T-shirts were folded in a small drawers attached to the wall on side of the closet, others were on the floor or in a hamper that sat in a corner behind Nico's bedroom door. Nico frowned slightly, he looked up at the shelf, a slab of wood, that was over the pole that held the hangers. His face softened again when he saw the white Harley-Davidson helmet. He pulled it down and wiped the transparent full-face cover, then reached under it to make sure the dark sunglasses attached were intact. Nico nodded his head slightly when it seemed to be just how he left it three years ago. 

"...Now that i think about it. I know just who to visit." Nico smiled down at the helmet, tucking it under his arm before closing his closet and grabbed his things. Soon he was out the door again. 

         ---

Nico went down the stairs this time, but instead of stopping at the floor the lobby was on, he kept going down another level. He took out the key ring that he got from his drawer and unlocked the door that read 'Basement/Garage' Nico felt a rush of cool air as he opened it. 

The door slammed shut behind Nico as he walked around the underground parking lot. There weren't many cars because of the fact that living in the more city part of town didn't really need a car. That, and the fact that it cost money to leave cars. Nico's dad was always gone on business trips so there was little need for a car but Nico still needed a way to get around that didn't require something like a car. Unlike the kids in his high school who drove cars at sixteen/seventeen, Nico decided to go from a motorcycle license. It was faster, smaller and Nico felt more comfortable with it. (It helped avoid getting robbed or take people driving because you had more than one seat.He didn't like the idea of being in a car with someone.) 

Once he turned seventeen he went in to get his license, very surprised that his father and Bianca let him, but nonetheless was grateful that he didn't need to rely on anyone. It took him a few months but he finally was out and about on his CR&S DUU Italian motorcycle that his father paid for when Nico first came to him with his decision.

Sure it cost roughly around 19,000 euros (which was about 21,000 dollars...he looked it up when his dad wouldn't tell him.) But his father had a business partner who knew a guy that worked for CR&S, so they were able to get it for at least 18,000 dollars. He worried that it was too much, but his dad said it was the same as buying a car. Nico still felt weird about it, his father was distant, sure, but there were times that he really tried to bond with his son. And if spending a bunch on a fancy motorcycle was that bonding moment, Nico couldn't say no. Even if he felt like it was way too much. 

But all good things had come to an end when his sister passed almost a month after. Nico had been driving on the motorcycle almost every day but once he heard that a drunk driver crashed into his sister's car, he no longer felt good about going back on the motorbike. It scared him like nothing before, he didn't want that to happen to him and the depression that came over the loss of his sister was enough to make him stop enjoying certain things. 

Her passing also left a huge hole in his chest, if him and his father were distant then, they had grown even farther after she was gone. They did talk but it was small talk that they both knew was a waste of time. Nico was even more of a shut in and his dad became more protective of him. That's the reason he was still living with his dad, not that it bothered him, his dad was always gone at least a week every month so it was like Nico lived alone. 

Nico never went near his bike again, only bringing it in for maintenance every few months just in case he ever got the courage to get back on the horse. He had brought it in before he left to stay with Percy and Annabeth so he was positive that it was in tip-top shape.

A small smile appeared on his face as he walked up to the slick black and grey [motorbike](http://s1.cdn.autoevolution.com/images/news/gallery/cr-s-duu-motorcycles-are-awesome-and-expensive-photo-gallery_2.jpg) that leaned on it's side by kickstand, with a chain slipped around one of the sides that locked it to a bike rack. Nico wiped off some dust from the jet black seat and handles, his hands brushed off the dark grey exterior as he gave it another once over before unlocking the chain. He placed them in his bag before clicking the kickstand into place and hopped on. He too leaned at angle as he pulled the key out of his other pocket and started the motor up. It purred under him, the motor sending soft vibrations through Nico. A small sigh left Nico's lips, one of relief. 

"It's nice to be back, Cerberus. Sorry for the wait, buddy." Nico gave the piece of metal in front of him as few soft pats.

It hummed again like it responded to his voice. ' _That's okay. At least you kept me in good shape'_

Nico slipped his helmet on and made sure he was still able to see, as well being comfortable. He shouldered his backpack, clicking the little belt straps into place so it wouldn't go anywhere. Nico leaned forward and revved the engine letting out a loud, vibrating hums. Nico chuckled under his helmet. 

He turned his bike to the left, held the throttle and was out of that garage with a loud rumble. 

                       --

Even though it had been almost a year since he visited, Nico still remembered how to get to his sister's grave site. Cerberus let out a loud rumble as Nico turned a corner, the rumbling slowly coming to a stop as he parked the motorcycle behind a car. The almost half the block was a grave site that was surrounded by a white picket fence, there was an opening for visitors to move through freely. A few trees were shading some tombstones here and there. 

Nico grabbed the key from it's place and set his helmet under his arm. Nico took a few deep breaths as he walked toward the open spot of the fence. He stood in front of the opening, almost afraid to enter. His face tensed up as he crossed the invisible threshold. He made his way to one of the big oak trees, a small tombstone was placed right under it covered by the tree's shadow. 

_Here lies Bianca di Angelo Feb x, xxxx- Dec 19, xxxx_

_Loving daughter, sister and friend. She will be missed dearly._

Nico knelt down , placing is helmet against the tree on his left, along with his backpack. He pressed a light kiss on the top of the tombstone. A choke caught in his throat as he pulled away from the stab of stone, he pushed his forearm into his face as he felt his face grow hot and his eyesight turn blurry. 

"Damn..." Nico muttered. He never shown his emotions over his sister's death, beside the few days after her death. All the emotions that were bottled up inside spilled over. His shoulders shook with every breath he took, sobs shaking his body. Tears that made it past his jacket stained the ground. He pressed his back to the tree, leaning his head back. His tears started rolling down his cheeks, past his chin and neck, disappearing in his shirt. Nico sat there for what seemed like forever, sobbing to himself.

Soon Nico could feel himself calming down. Quiet sniffles could be hear behind his arm, Nico was dug in his bag to see if he had tissues, there was the one from the bakery crumpled under a spare shirt. Nico took it and blew into it, his tears slowly stopping and his sobs reduced to the occasional 'hic'. 

Nico pulled his leather aviator off, and pulled his shirt up to wipe the tears from his face. He let out a sigh that was followed by another sniffle. "Oh god, that felt stupid." Nico muttered under his breath. He could feel his eyes were slightly puffy and that was the feeling he hated the most. (He would deny the fact that crying a bit was relieving to an extent.) He pushed himself off the tree and knelt back in front of Bianca's grave. Nico looked down at the slightly wilted flowers on top of the dirt. His father must have left them before he left.

"Hey Bianca...how's it been?" Nico shook his head, that was a dumb thing to say. "Anyway, you're probably pissed at what I did. You were always over protective at times and now that you're not here I probably went a little...I dunno...I just went along what my stupid heart wanted. Even though I knew it was a bad idea. I mean, even if you were alive I doubt I would be able to tell you that I was attracted to him or even tell you what I did, but at least you would help me to make a decision on what the fuck I should do." Nico sighed, wiping his face with his hand. "Gosh I did something real stupid...and I don't know what to do, there is no one else I feel comfortable to tell." 

Nico stared at his sisters tombstone, expecting her ghost to show up and tell him some great advice. But, of course, nothing showed up. 

_It's not like i could summon a ghost, or like...roam around with the dead. That would be ridiculous..._

Nico scoffed, his head shaking side to side. If he could he would totally try to get his sister back. Nico sighed again, rubbing his arm. "I know I should probably own up to it, huh?" A light breeze blew, blowing Nico's hair to the side. He sniffed and he could have swore he smelled Bianca right next to him. Nico turned his head to the side but no one was there, nor was there anyone close by. Nico's eyebrows furrowed, he looked back at the tomb stone. 

"I know I'm skeptic for this shit, but is that a yes? Was that you B.?" Nico looked around him and waited for a moment, soon there was a another breeze, the same smell hit him. He let out a chuckle, tilting his head back and smiling for a moment. "Thanks sis...you always knew what to do." Nico looked back at the grave. "Seems like I'm a complete mess since you've been gone. Even though it doesn't feel like it." 

Nico muttered a small 'Thanks. I...love you.' before he collected his things that were leaning on the tree. "I'll promise to visit more often." 

Nico made his way out of the grave site and propped his helmet on his bike as he strapped his backpack buckles.

  _I should probably go back to the apartment, the others might worry._ Nico thought as he slipped his helmet back on and swung his leg over Cerberus. He started it up and started on his way down the street like a bullet. He could feel a strong wind past against his fingers, letting him know he was going pretty fast. Nico guessed it was around almost six at night, since the sun looked like it was starting to set. 

_I have to make it at least by dinner._ With that Nico pushed almost full throttle as he zoomed down the street, weaving in and out of cars at times. Nico quickly clicked his turn signal on just before approaching his turn, just as Nico's hands started to turn the handles, a loud blaring horn startled him. His heart jumped in his throat, Nico's hands swerved to the right, Cerberus has his wheels screech on the pavement. Nico's eyes shut, his heart pounding in his ears and his chest tightening like there was a vice grip around his ribs. He felt himself and the motorcycle spin once, twice, three times before Nico felt his back collide with the side of a building. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Cerberus pushing against his chest, pinning him in between them. Small amounts of smoke appearing in front of him.

Nico could feel pain everywhere. The back of his head throbbed, his chest felt crushed in as sharp pains shot in every direction in his body. His vision turned blurry, in and out of blacking out and seeing different people come up to him. Their voices muffled as if Nico was wearing sound proof headphones.

Nico seemed to have blacked out for what seemed to him, a few seconds. Someone had pulled his helmet off but Nico still couldn't hear well. His eyes opened slightly to see a blurry but bright face with a mop of blonde hair, hovering over him. Despite his poor eyesight at the moment Nico could see blue orbs staring at him, his mouth moving but Nico still couldn't hear him clearly.  

"Jason?" Nico croaked. 

The man shook his head, saying something that Nico couldn't make out. Something that sounded like 'I'm hot Lason.'

Nico tried to furrow his eyebrows but it hurt to just move his face. The Jason look alike placed his hand on Nico's shoulder, saying something else with what seemed to be a worried facce. Nico could feel himself slipping into sleep again, his eyes close shut and the bright view was replaced with black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see motorcycle!Nico (if that is a thing) is my weakness. OMG my baby son on a motorcycle is so sexy. Also, sorry not sorry about the ending. Might as well leave you wondering. HAHA IM SO SORRY. 
> 
> You can hate me on my tumblr about this if it strikes you fancy XD (It gets lonely up there) Its NSFW just in case that ain't your cup of tea. 
> 
> My Tumblr: This Trash Hut  
> (If that link don't work. : praythegayway.tumblr.com)


	7. Hospital Trips and Hand-Holding Grips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico landed in the hospital and he has no idea what is going on. He wants answers and he wants them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting a 'Y' and an extra "E' in Hades makes it look normal (Not really...). LOL  
> Watch for Jason/Nico cause i need more before...never mind that's for another time. It seriously boarders 'Intense brotherly love" or "GAAAY" XDDD

_Why is there so much beeping...it's so fucking annoying. I should turn it off...but why can't i lift my arms._

Nico tried to open his eyes but even the smallest white seam of light that hit his eyes were too much. He decided to keep them closed while he thought.

_Well all i remember is going to Bianca and she helped me resolve my issues._

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard about what happened after that.

_I was going down the street, back to the apartment...then...I turned a corner and-_

Nico's eyes widened as it all came rushing to him, a deep rush of air entering his lungs as if he was holding his breath for a long time. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. Nico blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. His chest rising and falling as he tried to bring his breathing back down to normal. As he stared up Nico noticed that the ceiling he was staring at didn't look familiar at all and the beeping from earlier had increased tenfold.

_Beepepbpepbepbeeepbebeepbep_

 Nico turned his head to his right at the annoying beeping.

_A heart monitor?...Why...?_

Nico looked to his left but there was nothing but a small table and a chair that had someone's jacket hung on it. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. He never remembered being in the hospital just the accident. Nico tried to lift himself up but the only thing that moved without pain at all was his neck, the rest of his body twinged in slight pain. Nico's eyebrows furrowed even more as his eyes lowered to look at his chest. At first all he saw was the hospital gown he was wearing until he looked up a bit more. He leg was being hung from this weird contraption, two slings were holding up his right thigh that was lightly wrapped in some gauze bandages. Another sling was holding his calf but there was no damage there, thankfully. 

_What the fuck? Dammit..._

Nico grit his teeth and let out an angry sigh. Dull pain shot through him as he took a deep breath in. Nico winced slightly, taking shortened enough breaths so it wouldn't hurt so much.

Nico knew it could have ended worse but still...he felt stupid for letting something like that happen at all. Nico grit his teeth even harder, angry at himself for being reckless and now he knew he was paying the price. He knew his dad would be super pissed and probably never let Nico out of his sight again. He knew it was all his fault for running away and being reckless. 

 _If onlyI just brushing it off...blamed the alcohol again, even though I know that hurts just as much as this. FUCK there was no escaping this pain, huh?_ Nico sighed heavily, a frown appearing on his face. 

"Well...it could've been worse." He muttered quietly, his voice hoarse and barely coming out. Nico let out another sigh before turning his head to the door that opened with a click, a familiar blonde was looking down at his phone, headphones plugged him and a bag that brought the smell of baked goods in his hand. 

"Oh man...they didn't just kill him...fuck" Nico could see Jason's face twist in concern, blue eyes behind thick framed glasses not leaving his phone one bit. Jason set his small paper bag on the table, pulling the chair out for himself before sighing and taking out his headphones. "Man, I hate that Ollie kid. Such a little shit to help those asshole Crows... Dammit Snow. " the blonde muttered as he shoved his phone in his pocket and wrapping his headphones up. He slowly pulled his glasses off his face to rub his face and let out a small sigh. 

Nico frowned hard as he tried to stare holes into Jason's head, his voice rendered useless as he tried to speak Jason's name. Once Jason lifted his head, although not in Nico's direction, Nico watched as Jason put his glasses back on and started to pull out a brownie between a napkin from the paper bag he had with him.  Jason settled it on the table and Nico heard him mutter a happy 'yes'. 

_It must be that brownie from Calypso's, that's nice, he said he hadn't eaten one in a while or maybe that is from New Roma that is downtown? He said those were just as good...wait... wait!_

Nico quickly shooed the thought away

_I need this Blondie to look at me...I'm awake! JASON! HEY!_

_... WAIT just a second, w_ _hen the fuck did he come back from the flight?_

Nico's eyes widened, watching Jason's blissful face as he slowly at the brownie, his mouth frowned harder (if that was possible) 

_How long have I been out? Jason would have been gone for at least another four days or another week, tops...shit._

Nico let out a long sigh, clearing his throat and tried again to speak. "J-jas..." Nico could barely hear himself but he needed to know what the hell happened to him. "J-Jason" Nico winced as he spoke, his chest felt like he was just stabbed. He gritted his teeth, letting out a low hiss. 

Jason stopped halfway into taking another bite of the over sized brownie. The hiss certainly caught his attention. Jason looked down at his phone, pulling out slightly but there was nothing on. Nico mentally shook his head, _who else would make a noise?_ Nico would have smiled slightly at Jason in any other situation but he needed the other man to look at him. 

Finally, Jason's electric blue eyes were wide with excitement as he looked at Nico with a smile spread across his face. "You're finally awake!" He shouted through a bit of brownie still in his mouth. Earning a disgust look on Nico's face. Jason's eyebrows turned up in concern as he quickly wiped his face with a sheepish chuckle. He made sure there would be no brownie lift in his mouth before speaking again, pulling his chair up closer to Nico's hospital bed, the smile returning to his face. 

"Hey Nico. How're you feeling?" 

"Like shit." Nico responded instantly in a small whisper, the frown in his face not leaving. "What happened, how long have I been out, when did you get back??  What else did I break besides my fucking leg?" Nico started to ask with his voice small and now just above a whisper. 

"Whoa slow down" Jason let out a chuckle, putting his hands up in the air. "You should probably have water or something." Jason looked around but there was none in the room. He turned back to Nico with a small smile. "Just a sec. I'll get some water from the hall and probably get a nurse." Jason patted the brunette's hand before getting up and leaving the room. Leaving Nico frowning hard again, his hand turning into a fist. 

_He better hurry the fuck up. But I never thought I was thirsty till now..._

Nico sighed, his fist unraveling as he waited for Jason to come back. He started to wonder how much time had passed because it only felt like a few seconds from the crash to the hospital bed. It was definitely weird in Nico's book. It couldn't have been a day because Jason couldn't have come back from work the next day, not even on a domestic flight. Nico shook his head with another sigh coming out. But then an idea made it's way into Nico's head, making his chest squeeze uncomfortably and his heart going for another jog. Sending the heart monitor for another loop. 

_What about Percy and Annabeth? Did they know?...what am I suppose to say if they come up to me about what happened last night...or whatever night it was? I mean Bianca said that I should just face it because I'm a grown enough to own up to this shit. But still...it's going to be so fucking awkward...shit._

Nico frowned again as he pushed the idea out of his head, his heart calming down again and just in time for Jason and a nurse to come back in. He watched as a red head and freckled face nurse came in with a few papers on a clipboard. She gave Nico a quick smile before looking at her papers, to the monitors next to Nico's bed then back again at Nico. Jason resumed to sit in his seat next to Nico, watching the nurse as well. 

"Mr. Di Angelo, how are you feeling? A bit groggy?" Nico gave her a small nod. He takes a sip of his drink and clears his throat. The nurse muttered  an 'Alright.' as she jotted some things down on her paper. Nico watched her move down the bed to his suspended leg, she pointed at it with her pen. "Do you feel any pain here?" Nico shook his head and the nurse nodded once again. "Okay, well if it starts to hurt anytime just let someone know. There was no broken skin but it is still potentially able to worsen. 

"Alright, excuse me while I undo this." Nico's furrowed his eyebrows when the nurse, who was named Rachel (Nico was able to see her name tag as she came closer to him) reached over, placing her clipboard down on the side of the bed. Her body was soon looming over Nico and her hands were on him. She started to undo the lace behind his neck that helped keep the hospital gown on and pulled it over Nico's shoulder to about halfway down his torso. 

"What the..." Nico muttered, looking down at he black brace that hugged his chest.  _That must be why it hurt before, I injured my chest too... great._

"Is there any pain from here?" Nurse Rachel asked. Nico nodded.

"When I try to sit up, when I first woke up and when I tried to speak loudly." His voice still small but working it's way back to his normal voice. Rachel hummed her response, picking up her clipboard and jotting things down again.

"Okay Nico, I'll get Dr. Solace in here to give you details of your injuries as well as what we're going to do to get you back on your feet."

Nico gave her a final nod, she smiled at Nico and Jason before she made her way out of the room to get the doctor. Nico sighed, looking down at his chest. "I wonder how bad it is..." Nico muttered before he looked back up at Jason who was giving Nico a worried stare.

"What happened Nico? I come back home and I get a phone call saying that you were in the hospital." Jason reached out and tried to touch Nico but the younger man moved his hand quick.

"It's nothing. I just went out." Nico averted his eyes, a scowl forming on his face. But Jason knew better than that, he spent time getting to know Nico enough to see when he really was hurt and tried to hide it. Jason, with a small frown on his face, moved closer to Nico and grasped his hand. He could feel Nico tense under his hand, Jason rose up from his seat and leaned over. His free hand taking Nico's chin and made him look at him.

"Don't give me that, I know you more than just to leave it at 'It's nothing'. They said you were in a crash, but you don't even drive, so how? And you got hurt enough to be in the hospital..." Jason's face changed to one of deep concern. "Do you understand how many other people you worried besides me?" 

-

When he got the call from the hospital, right after he returned from the flight three days ago, his heart clenched so hard that his knees gave out under him. And if he co-pilot wasn't there in the room with him Jason might have ended up in the hospital right along side Nico. His co-pilot had to drive him as fast as he could to the hospital and the whole time Jason was jittery, his leg would not stop bouncing nor would he hands stop shaking against his folded arms. 

Jason couldn't help but let out a small choke when he saw Nico lying in that bed, his face paler than it normally would be (which was seriously pale, that boy needed the sun.) A brace as being adjusted on his chest by a nurse and his bandaged leg was being propped up in what he was told later was a [skeletal traction](https://classconnection.s3.amazonaws.com/895/flashcards/1813895/jpg/balanced_traction1354921189078.jpg). His body totally limp but his chest was slowly rising and falling. It gave Jason a small piece of mind that he was still breathing and not on the cusp of life. A nurse stepped out and asked Jason who he was. When he said that he was a friend she asked him to wait a bit before the doctor came out. 

Jason had sat outside the room for a few minutes before the doctor spoke to him about what happened. And after that day Jason visited the hospital and stayed till he had to go for two days straight. 

-

Nico let out an angry sigh. "Well I'm alive so the reasons don't matter..." He frowned and pulled his face away from Jason's light hold and tried to pull from Jason's vice grip on his hand but to no avail.

"And you're lucky your alive." 

A new voice draws the two apart, Jason sits back in his chair and watches as the doctor steps in. His shaggy sandy blonde hair made him look more like a surfer or those beach bums. Definitely not a doctor. But when Jason spoke to him he was proven wrong (and maybe the white lab coat added to that too). 

Nico, on the other hand, was frowning and found the doctor looked strikingly like Jason but different as well. It was weird. Nico glared at the doctor until he spoke again. "Nico Di Angelo right? Yeah nice to met you. I'm Dr. Will Solace and I was the one that found you when you crashed." Will looked down at the clipboard in his hand then smirks at Nico. "Nice motorcycle by the way. " He lets out a small chuckle before flipping a paper from the clipboard. 

Jason looked dumbfounded for a moment, staring back and forth from Dr. Solace and Nico. "A-a-...m-motorcycle?! Nico!" Jason let out a strangled gasp. He just couldn't believe it, well Nico did look like one of those people who would ride something like that, but still. He knew Nico's father enough to be well aware of the man's keen eye on his son's well being ever since his daughter passed. Nico's father, although never there due to work, tried to do the best he could to make sure his son was safe. So hearing that Nico rode a motorcycle was seriously shocking. "H-how...is that how you crashed? Oh my god..." Jason muttered, dryly wiping down his face with his hand.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were a family friend? I would assume you would know that?" Jason just shook his head. 

"I never really told anyone and I stopped using it three years ago when my sister passed from a car crash." Nico muttered enough for them to hear. "So Jason would have never known."

Jason let out a sigh. "Nico that was seriously dangerous. What made you do something reckless like that?" Jason asked with caution, he didn't want to pry but it seemed to be serious if Nico was more tight lipped than usual. But Nico said nothing still, just stared at the device clamped onto his forefinger.

The silence went on for longer than needed and the doctor cleared his throat. "Well anyway, Jason already knows the injuries but I need to let you know as well since...well, their your injuries." Nico nodded to signal Will to continue. "Okay well you suffered two fractured ribs, and a fractured femur. Luckily they was no broken skin so it's not going to get worse as long as you don't do anything that involves you moving." 

"Well I doubt I'll be moving any time soon.." Nico mumbled, a small frown on his face. Will chuckled, flashing a small smile before he continued. 

"What else...Oh! Yes, you are scheduled for leg surgery. We need to open the bone up and add metal parts to help realign the bone. As well as other parts to help keep it in place as it heals. So you're going to have an internal fixation in your leg for around six months as the fracture heals. You might be in a brace for a while so we'll probably have you on crutches." Will paused to let Nico and Jason, who didn't hear this part, take it all in.   

"Now we have X-rays of your injuries right here." The doctor takes a few steps back and pulls a small cart from behind the heart monitor. Almost reaching just above Will's waist. It held a full functioning desktop computer for easy access of files. Will made a few clicks that was accompanied by quiet mutters as he pulled up the files of Nico's X-rays. "Okay! Here we go." He swiveled the small cart so Nico and Jason could have a good look at the damage done. 

"So here..." Will pointed with his pen. "Right here is where the fracture is, dead smack in the middle. This is a nondisplaced fracture, as you can see here there is a diagonal fracture on your femur. It was most likely caused by the motorcycle. But it wasn't completely broken, so the bone is not separated completely which is a very good thing. Because you could've gotten out of that crash with so much worse." Will goes on to explain that they're going to insert a rod and pins to help the bone heal. Nico nods, his chest hurting not only from the pain but the fact that he let something like this happen to him. He had something new to add to the list to regretful scenarios. He sighed inwardly, wanting to just shut down and not deal with it anymore, hoping that if he ignores the issues it would go away. Slowly but surely. But no matter how many times Nico tried to do that, it never turned out how he wanted it. So what made this situation different. 

 _Well...now I got to go into surgery. Great._ Nico clicked his tongue. Jason's eyes were on him for a moment but then they return their attention to Will. 

"Insurance covers something like this right? I just wanna make sure so that they're not drowning in debt." Jason asked biting the inside of his mouth. The doctor nods with a smile, reading from on of the papers on his clipboard then looking back up at Jason with another smile. 

 

"So insurance will cover most of it. But I believe your father has it covered." Will noted, looking at Nico with the same smile to gave Jason. 

"Wait, my father know about this?"  _Who else knows...Does Percy know_ Nico sucked in a small breath but quickly looked back at Will.  _  
_

"Ah, yes. Your father was contacted first thing since you're still under parental insurance. So you will be covered with everything, there might be a few payments but as I said before, I believe he cleared that all up." Will looks back at the papers, jotting a few things down before tucking the clipboard under his arm. "We're planning to have the surgery first thing in the morning. Around seven thirty. It was suppose to be today but there was a pregnant mother that came in a took the last available room for a cesarean section." Jason happened to see Will shudder, his face change to one of disgust. "Have you seen or experienced that?" Nico and Jason shook their head.

Will shuddered again. "Man, I wasn't even suppose to be in there but all of a sudden I saw someone giving birth. Just out in the open and..." Another shudder that was paired with a loud groan. "I was shaking for a couple of hours after that, I couldn't even hold my spoon right when I ate lunch that day." Will clicked his tongue as he shook his head to get rid of the thought of his earlier days in the hospital. He now made sure to always double check the room he needed to be in after that incident. Will took a deep breath and finally gained composure. He chuckled for a second before smiling at Nico and Jason again.

"Alright, that's all I got for you. Do you have any questions?" Nico bit his lower lip in thought but quickly shook his head, then turned to Jason who just shrugged.

"Uh, at the moment I have no questions." Jason said softly.

"Oh wait..." Nico piped up just seconds after. "How does the recovery process look 'cause I'm going to be graduating in about four months." 

Will raised his eyebrows "Oh yes, well, it usually takes four to six months to recover completely. You might need a few days out of school since you need rest after the surgery but after that you can still go to school with crutches or a wheelchair. But other than that, you'll be fine with school." Will had a reassuring smile on his face that made Nico really feel safe. He nodded up at the doctor, for some reason his blue eyes were too much for Nico, he wasn't sure why. 

"Anything else?" Will looked between the two but no one said nothing. Jason just gave him a small smile. 

"Alright, well if there are any questions just get someone to page me. Solace is the last name just in case you forget." Will tilted his head down as a nod. "So seven-thirty tomorrow, Nico. I'll see you then, have a good day." 

"Thanks" The other two said in unison as they watched the doctor make his way out of the room. There was silence for a while as Nico kept his mouth shut, hoping that Jason's staring that bore holes into him would stop. But, of course, they didn't. And neither did Jason, who cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Nico, you still didn't answer my question." Jason muttered loud enough for Nico to hear. Nico was still tight lipped, he didn't want to open up about the intoxicated night he had with his roommates. It was a new wound for him and he wasn't ready to rub salt on it just yet. Nico felt his chest tighten as he thought about it, he felt like that night was all his fault. Nico knew he could've stopped it if he really wanted to...but he didn't because he was a once in a lifetime shot right? 

Nico's heart said yes but his brain screamed that it was wrong to do that. Nico grit his teeth and frowned. He didn't want to face it at all, or at least not at the moment. It was too soon to talk about it, at least for him it was. (He was out for three days so what's a few more days...or weeks...) 

Jason looked up at Nico and started to feel bad about what he did earlier. He knew better than to push Nico into something when he is against it because his stubborn attitude. Jason reached over and patted Nico's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force you to tell me anything. I just felt like I needed to know what was going on in your head an-" 

"And you could scold me about what I did. Yeah, well I'm already beating myself up about it. So...whatever." Nico took a few deep breaths. "I...just don't want to talk about it just now." 

Jason nodded. "I won't scold you. I'd just let my emotion get ahead of me." Jason reached over a put his hand on Nico's. "I didn't mean to get answers from you like that, I'm sorry. I was so worried about your well being. I'm sorry."

The two were silent for a while, the only sound in the room was a heart monitor as well as chatter that was going on outside the room. Jason suddenly felt Nico's hand shift under his, he assumed that Nico was removing his hand. But Jason's heart fluttered unexpectedly when Nico's hand lightly gripped his. Jason felt his cheeks heat up a bit from the small gesture.

When Jason spent time away from Nico after their night together, Jason thought that maybe he harbored some feelings for Nico. He spent time contemplating the moments he had with Nico that were so intimate. Jason had never been with anyone like that besides Piper, but they broke up on a mutual note because of her job. He would love to reconnect with her but she hadn't contacted in a while, the only time he would really see her was on the big screen (that shouldn't count, right?). So Jason was stuck with the question of if they were just brotherly or something more. Their relationship never crossed the boarder of more because Nico never let that happen. Except for that night, but thy were drunk so it might not have counted right? Well Jason wasn't sure. But Jason did know that he honestly care where his feelings were as long as Nico was okay with Jason being by his side. That's all that mattered. 

Jason sighed happily. A small smile appeared in his face, his cheeks a bit red. He stared at their connected hands for a while before an urge took over, one that he didn't mean to make but didn't regret after he did it. Jason lifted their hands close to his face and shifted Nico's hand in his so that he was able to place a light kiss on the back of Nico's hand. Jason could feel Nico's eyes on him and Nico's hand had tensed under his lips before he pulled his face up. A bigger smile on his face as Nico stared at him, wide eyed and face red like someone applied way to much blush on Nico's pale cheeks.

"Sorry..." Jason muttered with no real meaning behind it. Nico said nothing and turned his head back to look at the ceiling with a small huff. Jason chuckled at the sound of the heart monitor speeding up and falling back to it's normal pace. If Jason was correct, Nico might have felt feelings similar to his own. Not exactly love but good enough to be one. Jason couldn't prevent another smile on his face as he placed another light kiss on Nico's hand. This time Nico's hand tightened in their grip. Jason looked up slightly concerned but Nico's words soothed it over. 

"I thought you saved me from the crash..." Nico said it in such a small mumble Jason almost didn't catch it. But his heart did another small flutter at the thought of Nico thinking of him at the time of his near-death experience. Nico continued. 

"I now realize that it was Dr. Will but you both have similar features." 

"How could you not know it was me." Jason placed his free hand on his chest and feigned shock. "I'm hurt. I thought I would be unique to you." 

"Hey I was in the fucking crash. How am I suppose to differentiate two blondes that both happen to have blue eyes and stupid looking faces?"

"Oh shit, the doctor might botch your surgery if he heard that" Jason teased with a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. Nico let out an airy chuckle and shook his head.

Nico's voice turned more serious when he spoke again. "I saw black for a while and then when I opened them again everything was blurry.I think I was in the hospital truck by then. I saw someone looming over me who had blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought you had found me and was taking me home. I was so close to yell out that I didn't want to go back home but all i was able to choke out was your name. Then I blacked out again." Nico finally looked at Jason with warmth in his eyes. 

"They don't call me Grace for nothing." Jason smiled and let out a laugh. Nico's warmth dropped and stare was as cold as it came, Nico's hand squeezed Jason's so tightly that he got a squeak out of him. 

"Ah-aaa- I-I'm sorry. Please-" Jason croaked out as he tried to pry his hand from Nico's death grip. Nico held the grip for a few seconds longer before he showed a hint of mercy and released the tight hold on Jason's hand. 

"Thanks" Jason said with a small sigh. The two looked at each other and both let out a chuckle, their hands shifting and were soon entwined together. Jason giving another squeeze before leaning down to kiss the back of Nico's hand again.. Holding his lips there a little longer than the previous times. 

"You missed." 

Jason lifted his head, tilting it to the side and smirked. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah, you suck at aim." Nico muttered, not bothering to look at the other male. Jason scoffed as his rose out of his chair, leaning over a placing a light kiss on Nico's pale cheek that had been dusted pink. Jason sat back down, an eyebrow raised and a suggestive smirk on his face. 

"I told you, ya' suck. 'Cause you missed again" Nico shook his head, faking disappointment. Jason let out a hearty laugh, his hold on Nico's hand tightening as he rose out of his chair again. 

"You know they say, third times the charm right?" Jason held a cocky smirk on his face as he inched closer to Nico's red face. The heart monitor in the background was slowly speeding up in sound. 

 _Good, this is a pretty good reaction._ Jason thought as he brought his lips to Nico's ear, breaking his suave persona for a moment. "Are okay if I kiss you?" He whispered, wanting to make sure.

"For once in my life, I actually want this to happen." Nico confessed in a small voice. "And I ain't even drunk...what's happening to me?" Nico asked a rhetorical question to himself but Jason provided an answer anyway.

"I'm happening to you." Jason whispered as he pulled away to only then come closer again, their lips brushing lightly for a moment. Jason felt Nico's slightly chapped lips against his own, the heart monitor speeding up even more as Jason leaned forward a bit more so there was more pressure against their lips.

Nico hummed, his hand in Jason's tightening. He just realized how dry his lips were (curse the coma) but Jason must have taken notice when his tongue was running along Nico's bottom lip as it moistened.

"Mmhm" Jason hummed, nibbling at Nico's lower lip, sucking a bit and adding more moisture to it. Jason let Nico's bottom lip go and dove right back in to place chaste kisses on the other man's lips. Nico's heart was running wild, and it was embarrassing to know that Jason was completely aware of that. Nico moaned into the kiss as they started to part their lips, their mouths opening and closing as their lips smacked together. 

Jason withheld using his tongue because he wasn't sure if Nico liked something like that. He was aware that Nico didn't seem to be into a lot of things. But Jason was definitely not sure what Nico liked when it came to kissing. Nico seemed to be satisfied with just this so Jason just left it at that. "Mhmm..." Jason could feel Nico's mouth vibrating against his lips as he moaned.

As they kissed, only stopping for air before going back, Nico suddenly slipped his tongue in as their mouths opened. Surprising Jason in the process as he felt Jason grip his hand but Jason didn't fumble for too long, soon his tongue was having a match with Nico's. The feeling of their slippery tongues gliding past each other sent waves of pleasure through Nico's body. His heart speeding up (Thanks heart monitor) and his cheeks heated up even more than they were before.   

"Mhm...Jason" Nico mumbled into the kiss. Jason's other hand came up to rest against Nico's cheek, stroking it and brushing the small hairs near Nico's temples. "Haa-ah" Nico let out a shaky breath as they pulled apart. Jason huffing a bit as well, his fingers moving higher up Nico's face and brushing black bangs away from Nico's eyes.

"Aah...you okay?" Jason asked, a little more out of breath than he thought. Nico nodded, the heart monitor saying other wise. Not a second later a nurse, the same redhead nurse from before was in the room. A mildly panicked expression on her face.

"Are you okay? There was notification that you're heart rate increased and wouldn't stop." The nurse read the situation quick, seeing that Jason's hand was on Nico and they both had elated expressions on their red faces. "Oh, so that's it. Well, please refrain from doing much of that Nico. You need rest for the surgery."

They both nodded, Jason slowly sitting back down in his seat. "Yes, ma'am." 

"Okay. Well good day."

Jason let out a small chuckle as the nurse closed the door, Nico just frowned with no amusement. "No matter how much I enjoyed that, it wasn't funny 'cause now she might gossip about me being gay. Not that I care it's just..."

"Ah sorry, it's a nervous laughter." Jason looked up at Nico. "I mean...does this mean...we're uh..." Jason cursed himself for fumbling with words. It couldn't be that hard, except his heart rate seemed to have matched Nico's, so it only made sense his brain was out of it. 

"I dunno Jason. Maybe I'm just vulnerable at the moment." Nico let out a small sigh. "But...I didn't dislike it...obviously." Jason let out an airy laugh. 

"Yeah, I could tell." 

"And even thought I can picture you with me, I also can't picture you with me. It's weird. Like..." 

"Like you could be my brother but you could also be a really good boyfriend? Yeah...I know." Jason nodded with a smile. Nico smiling back as he let out a laugh. 

"See?" Nico shook his head as he smiled. "Well we don't need to put a name on it. I mean saying that we're dating is weird but I wouldn't mind it being that way." 

Jason nodded, his thumb running along Nico's knuckles. "Yeah...I'd like that. Kinda-boyfriend sounds good to me. How bout it?" 

"Kinda-boyfriend it is." 

Jason smiled again. "Does my kinda-boyfriend need anything?" Nico tried to suppress a laugh as he shook his head. 

"Can't eat anything before surgery so I'm good." Jason nodded, leaning down to place a small kiss on Nico's cheek as he let their hands go despite not wanting to.

"Of course . Well I'm hungry and you stopped me from eating his really good brownie. But I need to get a drink. I'll be right back." Nico nodded and watched Jason leave the room before he let a smile loose on his face. But it didn't last long, his face hurt a bit from the kissing and constant frowning. But none the less Nico was elated beyond anything. Jason had always been there for Nico and now, at a time where Nico really felt down, Jason was there and Nico couldn't have been more grateful for that.

He still needed to figure out the whole Percy and Annabeth business as well as his surgery and recovery. But for now Nico was up in the cloud, too happy for his own good. He'll face his problem when it comes, and maybe it won't be as bad as it is in Nico's head. 

 _Probably 'cause Jason will be there to pull me though it._ Another smile spread across his face as Jason returned back with a water bottle. "What're you smile at?" He peered with a grin. 

"Eh, this blonde dude." 

"Yeah that doctor was pretty hot." Jason said with a tilt of his head. "I think I'm a bit more cuter though. It might just be the glasses." 

"I think so too." Nico muttered. 

_Yeah, I think it'll be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be to careful, Nicoco.  
> But yeye. Nico and Jason are together, BUT FOR HOW LONG? *dundundun*  
> So yeye, that ended differently than I wanted but it was a good change of plan.  
> HMU on Tumblr (praythegayway.tumblr.com) {how do you do that link shit?} [btw is nsfw most of the time, just in case that ain't your good flow.]


End file.
